Enchanted
by R. Mason
Summary: Katara knew there was more to life than just being a servant to her stepfamily. Could a trip to the Fire Nation win her the heart of the Prince and his family? Only time will tell... Zutara Not your typical ATLA story. Ever After themed. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Well here it is. The first chapter of my new story Enchanted. Now then I want you all to know that this is definately NOT your typical Avatar The Last Airbender story. Here is a list of ten things you need to know. First of all, Iroh is on the throne. Second, Azula and Zuko are not brother and sister. Third, Katara and Sokka are not brother and sister. Fourth, Toph is Sokka and Suki's child AND she CAN see. Fifth, Aang is the Royal advisor and is basically a Roku figure with the name Aang. Sixth, Mai and TyLee are sisters and Azula is their mother. Seventh, Princess Yue is the moon spirit and she and Aang were once in love. Eighth, I will not put up with flames, If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all. Ninth, I do like reviews a lot and it doesn't take that much to submit one. Just log in. Please. And the Tenth thing is... Just have fun and keep an open mind about this whole thing. Thanks a lot. R. Mason

I don't own any of the characters. Just the story.

Prologue

The Fire Nation was one of the most beautiful and wealthy of the four nations. It was ruled by the eldest son Iroh and his beloved wife. The younger son, Ozai, and his wife watched with heavy hearts as their beloved king and his wife tried to produce an heir. Iroh stood fast to his throne and reigned with a just heart. Years later his brother died of a terrible disease. Ozai's widow died soon after of a broken heart, leaving their only child in the care of his aunt and uncle, and next in line to the throne. The child's name? Zuko.

In the coldest part of the South Pole there lived a man with his one beautiful daughter, Katara. He gave her everything her heart desired. Still, believing she needed a mother's care, he married again, to a woman with two little girls just Katara's age. It was a difficult time for Katara. Her father had become sick and died, leaving her in the care of her stepmother, Azula. Katara was treated like a servant in her own home. She did not dare oppose them. No one in the villiage did. As the years rolled by Katara had no idea that her entire life would change in the short course of a week.


	2. Leaving Home?

Ok here's the deal on this story, if you have ever seen Ever After then you basically know the plot. Now then if you want to quit reading I suggest you do so now because this will not be changing at all. I must tell you that flames will be used for s'mores.

Chapter 1 Leaving Home?

The South Pole gleamed with a beautiful frosty glow. Everything looked as if it had been covered in diamonds. A harsh wind blew over the entire tribe. Each home was still sound asleep. Every single person was nestled warmly underneath their warm animal fur. Well almost every single person. A young woman, wrapped in only a thin parka, was busy gathering what little firewood she could find. Her skin was a lovely bronze and her eyes were as blue as the sea. She gave a long sigh. Instead of going inside the large house only a little walk away, she kept walking until she came to a small tablet lying in the snow. Her eyes clouded over with tears. "Daddy," she whispered.

The wind blew harshly again. It burned her cheeks where the tears had streamed. The girl bent down and brushed the fallen snow from her father's name. She kissed the tablet and stood back up. After picking up the firewood, she made her way back into the house. "Katara!" someone screamed.

Outside Katara's face fell. She'd hoped to get a fire going before her step-sisters had gotten up. She walked into the largest room of the house. Two other girls her age stood near the cold fireplace. One looked very smug over the fact that Katara was scared to enter the room, and the other look as though she could care less. Both girls looked over to a large pile of furs lying across a hammock. Katara walked forward. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

The pile of furs stood up. The two menacing eyes of her stepmother glared. "Why is there no fire?" she demanded.

Katara felt chills run down her spine. "I was just about to make it, mam," Katara explained.

Her stepmother scoffed. "Where you really? I don't believe you. I think you were hoping that I and your beloved sisters would freeze to death before we noticed that you hadn't done any of your chores!"

Katara flinched. Both of her stepsisters smiled. "Mother do you really think that Katara would let us freeze to death? I mean after all we're not native to this land like she is," one of the sisters defended sarcastically.

The other cut her eyes at Katara. "Maybe we should leave here mother. If Katara feels as though waking up and building a fire is to much for us then why don't we move to a warmer climate?"

Katara took in a breath. Leave home? She couldn't leave home. They wouldn't dare. Her stepmother thought about this carefully. "Mai, Tylee, I don't want us to have to move but it seems that we have no choice. Go and pack your bags. I will send for a ship to come and recieve us," she told her daughters.

Katara looked to the ground. Her stepmother stepped into her view. "Katara go and pack your bags as well," she commanded.

Mai and Tylee left the room to tend to their own buisness. "Mother Azula?" Katara asked.

Azula turned to her stepdaughter. "Yes," Azula stated.

Katara bit her lip. A habit she had often told herself that she would have to stop doing. "Must I leave too?"

Azula smiled. "Of course dear. Why what would the tribe do with you if I left you here? Hmmm? What would your father say?"

Katara blanched at the mention of her father. He had married Azula when she was only five years old, and died a year later. Azula had insisted on staying in the South Pole only because everything in the house belonged to the village, but somehow things had been disappearing slowly over the past eleven years. Katara had no idea where everything was going but whenever something turned up missing either she or the entire household would be punished. She looked up to her stepmother. "I have known no other home but this one," she argued.

Azula's smile never wavered. "Child, every man wants a girl who's been well traveled," she laughed. "Now then get to packing my things or I will be forced to take away your parka the next time you go outside."

"But," Katara argued, "Where will we go?"

Azula sighed. She was begining to lose her patience. "Where I decide that we should live. Now then if you don't get to work I will punish you with my whip."

Katara closed her mouth and left the room. She began packing the several mounds of furs into baskets. With each robe Katara found herself fighting the urge to cry. Azula had been planning on leaving for months now. Mai and Tylee had been begging to leave the cold for so long that it was bound to happen. She pushed her way through the kitchen and made her way outside. The sun was begining to rise fully now causing the snow to melt just slightly. Lots of villagers were up and about, making their way through the town and the day. Katara looked to the direction of the tablet in the snow. "I don't want to leave home," she whispered.

The wind blew against her as if answering her unspoken questions. _How could she ever leave and find a new place to call home?_ _Was that even possible? Would she ever shake the feeling of ever being totally alone?_


	3. The Fire Nation

Thanks for the reviews. I'm open to critcism and I usually take it very well. Now then a few other things. I know that Katara is a little bit OOC but, it works with this story and I know that not everyone is going to read the author's notes and I'm going to get several complaints about this story but I tell you what, I know how to fight back. At least my story doesn't have Katara jumping into bed with Zuko in the first chapter. Huh? See what I mean? Now then, I do want to say that I have read several stories that ended up being like that and I didn't like them but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave a review telling them how each character should act and "Oh, well that's a good plot but shouldn't Katara be like this, Or Aang like that, Or Zuko is supposed to do this..." Instead I just quit reading it. Anyway enough of my ramblings. I believe I owe you a new chapter...

Chapter 2 The Fire Nation

The ship finally docked. After two months of sailing it had finally stopped. Mai stood near the edge and inhaled deeply. "Isn't it so good to be out of the dreadful cold?" she asked Tylee.

Tylee smiled. "Yes sister, I agree."

Katara, only a few feet away, resisted the urge to push them into the water. She pushed the mop back and forth around the deck. Azula had insisted on her moving with them, but she didn't want to pay the captain for a servant's way on board. So instead Katara worked as a deckhand. Tylee giggled at the sight of several boys staring at her. Mai just rolled her eyes. They waved at Tylee eagerly. She waved back with only her pinky finger. Several of the boys made whooping noises. Katara scoffed. She threw the mop back into the wooden bucket. How in the world would she be able to call this home? The only reason she moved with them was because the villiage insisted that the house be handed off to the new Cheif and his family. Plus, nobody really could afford to keep her until she reached her marriageable age. So here she was, almost sixteen without anything to call her own and no one to call friend.

Katara dumped the dirty water from her bucket overboard. A few of the boys that had been flirting with Tylee noticed her. They smiled and waved. Katara didn't return the favor. There was something about the way they were looking at her. Their eyes held something she didn't want. Pity. Everyone pitied her, but no one would help her. She gave a frustrated sigh and slapped her hand through the air. A large wave pushed against the street and then receeded back into the ocean. Katara looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Both Mai and Tylee were busy talking about the boys and Azula was below deck trying to get the captain to give up a few of his deckhands into servitude. She let out the breath she had been holding. No one had noticed.

Instead of going back to mopping, Katara looked out over the village. It was very large, much larger than the South Pole. In the far distance she could even make out what she assumed was a palace. It must belong to the Fire Lord. After all they were in the Fire Nation capital. "Katara?" Azula called, "Where is that wretched creature?"

Katara made her way to the port deck. Several bags were thrusted into her arms, and even more were pushed in front of her. "Where have you been?" Azula asked.

"I was out mopping the deck," Katara said through clenched teeth.

Mai laughed. "You wouldn't know it from just looking."

Tylee joined in on the laughter. Azula frowned. "That is enough girls."

Immediatley the two of them stopped. Katara looked confusingly to Azula. Since when had Azula ever stood up for her? Azula turned her attention to the captain. "Thankyou sir, now then about the couple and the child?"

The captain nodded. "This one is Sokka, his wife Suki, and their daughter Toph," he answered. "All three of them are hardworking and will serve you well."

Azula smiled and handed him a large sack of coins. "Here you are, one hundred and fifty gold coins, plus an extra fifty for the servants."

The captain smiled. "Thankyou mam, now then the rest of us best be on our way," he said to her.

Katara grunted as she made her way down the street. She was carrying several large bags all full of clothing. The new servants carried something of equal or greater weight. The man called Sokka looked as though he was in his early thirties and his wife looked as if she was in her late twenties. Their daughter Toph seemed to be only a child of eleven. Azula stopped several times on the way to their new home, talking with people that she had not seen in years. It had never occured to Katara that this was where her father and Azula had met. He had traveled of course, and would be gone for months at a time.

They finally made it into the largest house Katara had ever seen. It stood nearly twice as tall as her home in the South Pole. The floor was made of marble and the walls of another smooth stone. Mai and Tylee both acted as if they new the house really well. The two of them ran to their rooms as though they had been gone for only a few hours, instead of years. This must have been where they had lived before. Azula pointed downstairs to another part of the house altogether. "You will sleep down there," she told Katara.

Katara only stared. Azula looked to the family she had just purchased. "There is a small house out back for you to sleep in. It has two rooms and a private kitchen. Do not plan on taking anything from mine to cook in yours understand?" she demanded.

Sokka nodded. "Very good," Azula said smiling, "Now then you will attend to everything outside while Katara will attend to my daughters and myself."

She swept away without another word. Sokka and Suki took their bags and Toph outside to their new home while Katara made her way downstairs. It was basically a dungeon. There was no bed and no fireplace. The only thing was a window where the moon shone in for the entire night. Katara whispered sarcastically to the dark as she lay down to sleep. "Welcome to the Fire Nation, Katara."


	4. Water Benders

Chapter 3 Water Benders

For the next year Katara served Azula and her daughters. Sokka and Suki proved to be good friends and their daughter Toph was a joy to behold. Whenever she wasn't waiting on her stepfamily, Katara spent her time with Sokka and his family. It was during this time that she learned about water benders. "Water benders?" she asked.

Suki smiled. "Yes, Before Sokka and I met one of my best friends was a water bender. But she was from the North Pole."

Katara leaned back in her chair. "So there are water benders in the North Pole as well? Hmmm... Well down in the South Pole I didn't know anybody that could control water to their advantage. My father spoke very little of it, saying that the art was dead to our culture."

Sokka took a sip of water and lit his pipe. He took a deep puff and let it out slowly. Several smoke rings floated through the air. "Water bending isn't a normal thing here. If I were you I wouldn't let anybody know about it. Especially your step-evils."

Toph laughed out loud. She loved it when her father spoke about Katara's stepfamily. Suki gave her a look that silenced her laughing, but her smile stayed. "That is really cool about your bending. So does that mean your going to practice in secret?"

Katara shook her head. "No way are you crazy?! If they find out, and they will somehow, they'll lock me up and throw away the key. I can't let that happen."

Toph's smile faded. "You know if you wanted you could call on the moon spirit and ask her to disguise you so you could practice," Toph said offhanded.

"Moon spirit?" Katara asked.

Her attention had been raised again. Suki rolled her eyes. Sokka chuckled. "Don't pay any attention to Toph. There is a rumor that a Northern Water Tribe princess took the place of the moon when the moon spirit died. That is why the moon is often called Yue. And supposedly the only way to ever see her is if a water bender calls on her," he explained.

Toph scoffed. "I think she's real," she argued.

Sokka smiled, "I'm sure you do honey."

Katara forced a laugh. She hated to admit it, but the thought of a spirit that could change her identity raised her hopes of getting away from the Fire Nation. The sun beat down on her. It was getting darker and that meant Azula, Mai, and Tylee would be returning from their visit to town very soon. Katara sighed. She still had to make dinner, clean the kitchen, and make the beds before they arrived home.

Making her way into the kitchen Katara thought about the little bending she could do. Unless she was angry it wasn't that dangerous, but she had to watch her temper around the others or they could figure out her secret. She stripped down to her white underclothes. The Fire Nation was so hot. Katara wished she could move back home. It had been ages since she had seen her father's grave. She just wanted to touch it.

Katara had just finished placing the table when Azula and the others arrived home. The three of them were laughing as they sat down on their pillows. Mai took one look at the meal and wrinkled her nose. "Is this all we are going to be served? It looks like something died on our plates."

Tylee laughed. "Yeah, it looks gross and smells gross too."

She waited for Mai and her mother to praise her insult. When nothing came she lowered her eyes. Mai brushed her black hair from her shoulders. Her grey eyes burned. "I demand you fix me something else."

Azula smiled at her daughter. She was proud of the beauty her daughter had become. The other one was pretty but not the looker she had been before. A year in the Fire Nation had caused her brown hair to fall into a drab wood color and she had gained a little weight. What had really suprised Azula was the fact that no matter how much she tried to make Katara look like the servant she was passersby still prefered her to Mai.

Katara waited for Azula to say something to her. "Very well Katara, we will eat this slop but tomorrow we expect better. Now then I need you to fetch Sokka. Someone will be here for him in a moment."

Katara dropped the plate she was holding. It shattered upon the marble floor. Mai screamed. "Do you mean as a visit?" Katara asked.

Azula shook her head. "No, I'm selling him at tomorrow night's auction. We need the money. And speaking of money I would like to know what happened to the velvet curtains. Hmmm? Does anybody know?"

Mai and Tylee shook their heads. Katara didn't answer. The cutains had come from the South Pole when they had moved. It seemed things still wanted to disappear around them. Azula sighed. "Very well, I guess we will be forced to live as commoners instead of the royalty we are."

Katara let go of her breath. She had finished gathering the last of the broken plate and ran outside. Two large men were forcing Sokka into the back of a carriage. "NO!" she screamed.

Suki was holding onto Toph. The two of them were crying. One of the men pushed Katara back. Sokka screamed again. "Let's go now," the larger of the two said.

Katara held Suki as Sokka was taken away back towards town. Toph pounded on the ground with both fists. Suki picked her up and walked back into her small house. Katara watched with a heavy heart. She went back into the house and began her evening chores. For the rest of the night she was just a body.

After everyone had gone to bed, Katara pulled her small money bag out. The money was supposed to be used for her trip back home, but this just seemed to be more important. She emptied the contents into her lap. Ten gold coins fell into her lap. She sighed and put them back into her bag. There had to be a way to get Sokka back to Suki and Toph. Outside the moon winked at her through the window. Katara felt her heart skip a beat. If there really was a moon spirit then maybe there was a way to save Sokka. She closed her eyes and whispered to what little light there was in the dark room. "Yue, mother of the moon, I need your help."

Katara kept her eyes closed and held her breath. She peaked open one eye and looked around. Nothing. Both of her eyes shot open and she shrugged. She tossed the coin bag into the corner and began crying. She didn't know why but it made her feel better. Her tears puddled onto the dusty floor. After a few minutes she stopped crying. Something was in the dark watching her. "Show yourself," she said with far more confidence than she felt.

A white light gleamed in the corner whrere she'd thrown the coin bag. Two beautiful blue eyes pierced Katara's skull. The white light giggled. "Well I've been wondering when you were going to call me," it laughed.

Katara looked at it strangely. A woman stepped into the light. She wore a long white gown and what appeared to be a veil. It took Katara only a moment to realize that it wasn't a veil she wore, it was her hair. "Are you Yue?" she asked.

The woman in white smiled. "Why of course. Who else would I be?"

Katara felt her breath catch in her chest. "I... I..."

Yue silenced her with a hand. "The only reason I actually appeared was to see if you really wanted to help this family be put back together?"

Katara nodded. Yue's smile grew. "Most of the time when I am summoned," she explained, "People want to ask me to bless them with wealth and beauty. You on the other hand don't want anything but the return of this man?"

Katara nodded again. "He's kind of taken the place of my father. And I know that Suki and Toph need him."

Yue smiled. "Very well. I will help you."

She moved quietly through the downstairs. Katara watched as Yue touched her old smock. It changed into a lovely blue gown fit for a cheif's daughter. "There you go," Yue announced, "Wear this when you go to the auction tomorrow. But be sure to go after everyone has gone to bed. I'll make sure that Sokka is one of the last ones to be sold."

Katara stared at the gown. Yue watched as she stroked the soft fabric. "There is one more thing," Yue whispered.

She ran her fingers through Katara's hair gently. Katara's hair turned from its dark brown into a snowy white. "There, now you look perfect," Yue told her, "Your hair will do this at any time you will it. But be carefull, after so much use the magic will disappear. Use it sparingly."

Katara smiled. "Thankyou so much how can I ever repay you?" she asked.

Yue shrugged. "There is nothing to repay. Just reunite this family with all your might."

"I will," Katara promised.

She made a move to hug Yue but Yue moved. "No, no, you musn't touch me. At least not your skin. Your hair and clothes are alright. But.."

Katara stopped. "Thank you again."

The moon spirit stepped back into the darkness, and disappeared. Katara smiled and picked up her coin bag. For some reason it seamed much heavier than before. She poured its contents onto her lap again. Inside there were fifty gold coins. Katara gasped. She looked outside at the moon again. "Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you."


	5. Prince Zuko

Big thanks to all you who reviewed. I really like to see people are actually reading my story. Now then I do have another story called Weakness. It started out as a story my friend was doing and she gave it to me, but when I tried to tweak it just a bit she went berserk. So now the story kind of sucks, but this one is mine. All mine. Well, The characters are Mike and Brian's and the main plot is someone else's but the tweak on this is mine... sort of. Anyway here is the promised chapter... Enjoy.

Chapter 4 Prince Zuko

The woods of the Fire Nation were vast and green. Trees adorned almost everywhere. Beautiful flowers blossomed in the most unexpected places. Animals ran wild without a care in the world. Until hunting season arrived. Several animals twitched their ears. They could hear the galloping of baby rhinos. That could only mean...

Several animals scurried back into their holes. Birds watched from the high limbs of trees. They watched as two men rode past. Both of them held bows and arrows at the ready. One was saddled on a small baby rhino and wearing grey and red robes. He looked very rugged, as though he hadn't shaved in over a week. When he laughed his voice boomed like a cannon. "Well Zuko, I think we scared them all away."

The other man looked to his companion. His face was kind, with a strong chin and handsome gold eyes. His black hair was tied on top of his head, where a gold diadem shone. His black robes billowed over his rhino's back, making it appear as if it had wings. Zuko smiled. "I agree Zhao. Perhaps it was your smell that sent them into hiding."

Zhao pretended to have his feelings hurt. "That's not fair sire," he pouted, "It is treason to speak ill of you. Why must you of me when you know I can not deffend myself?"

Zuko laughed. His smile spread all the way up to his eyes. "I give you permission to speak freely of me," he told his friend.

Zhao smiled. "Oh good, your a poor shot."

The two of them rode past in hopes of finding an animal. "I never have understood why we have to ride baby rhinos," Zuko said to Zhao.

"The babies are quieter than the adults. And other animals are harder to come by," he explained.

Zuko watched as two rabbits ran back underground. The woods seemed almost afraid of something, and it wasn't them. It becamed very quiet. "Zhao, do you hear that?" he asked.

Zhao looked towards him, "No."

"Neither do I," Zuko whispered.

The entire woods had stopped making sound. The wind even kept blowing. All at once several men jumped down from the trees. "Rebels!" Zhao screamed.

Two men hit the back end of Zhao's rhino.Eight more men jumped up onto Zuko's rhino and pushed him off. He fell to the ground. Several knives pointed at his face. "Give us your gold, and the rhinos and we'll let you go free," one of them demanded.

Zuko looked to his attackers. "Never!" he shouted.

Zuko kicked himself up. Flames shot in every direction that he looked. "He's a fire bender! Retreat!" several of the rebels cried.

The ten rebels dissappeared into the woods. Zuko was left alone. His rhino had run off and Zhao was no where in sight. He looked around. Smoke was rising in the distance. Zuko started walking towards it. Maybe someone could help him.

Katara had woken early that morning. She was very nervous about that night. But Sokka needed her. Suki and Toph had not come outside, so Katara was tending to their chores as well. She looked at her reflection in the well. Her hair was white. She changed it back to her dark brown and back to white again. Yue had told her to use the magic sparingly, and here she was using it up just to reassure herself that last night wasn't just a dream.

She could hear the rhinos in the back causing a ruckus. She sighed and made her way around the back. One of the rhinos was missing. "Oh no!" Katara cried.

She saw someone climbing onto the back of the missing one. Katara looked around and saw a bucket of water. "Oh please let this work," she whispered as she moved her hands over it.

The water floated in front of her. She laughed in triumph and whiped the water towards the theif. He fell to the ground. "Ow," he groaned.

Katara went on the throwing rocks and twigs and even clods of dirt at him. "Stop!" he managed to scream.

"Why should I?" Katara asked.

The theif stood up. At first Katara scoffed at his attempt to intimidate her, but her eyes caught sight of the gold diadem. The flame was the second thing she saw. The first were his eyes. This had to be the Prince Zuko that Mai and Tylee talked constantly about. He even looked like the picture Mai had. Instantly she fell to her knees. "I am so sorry your highness, please forgive me. Take the rhino. Just please don't tell my stepmother that I pelted you with dirt," she begged.

Zuko watched this display. If he wasn't so worried about getting home this would almost seem funny to him. He climbed onto the rhino. "I will not tell anyone. And tell your stepmother that you saw the rhino get stolen but you couldn't catch the theif in time. Do not tell them I took it, Miss...?"

"Katara," she answered.

Her smile grew at the thought of not being in trouble. It grew even wider when she realized that she shared a private moment and secret with the Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko smiled down at her. "Katara. Enchanted to meet you. And you have beautiful white hair," he told her.

He picked a jewel from his doublet, and tossed it to her. Katara looked at the pearl. Her face was set in confusion. "This is my payment for the rhino," he said reaching for her hand, "And this is for keeping my secret."

He kissed her hand. Katara blushed. Zuko smiled and rode away. Katara's hand instantly went up to her hair. "Shoot!" she screamed.

Yue had given her the power to use a disguise for a night and she'd gone and used it on the Prince. And he basically knew she was a servant. "Oh well," she said outloud to herself, "I guess I just have to leave my hair it's natural color tonight."

Katara turned towards the direction that Zuko went. She looked at the jewel. A pearl. The symbol of water. Only royalty was allowed to wear pearls. She tied a piece of string to it and placed the jewel around her neck. It wasn't a fancy chain but nobody would notice. "KATARA!!!" Mai screamed loudly.

Katara groaned and tucked the pearl beneath her robes. She still had more chores and the auction to look forward to. She thought of the way the Prince had held her hand and kissed it. A smile spread across her face. Nothing had spoiled that beautiful moment. "KATARA!" Mai screamed again.

Katara retuned to her chores and began waiting on Mai and Tylee again. But the smile never left her face.

"SOLD!" the announcer screamed.

An old man was led away from the stage. Katara watched as another man was led onstage. Sokka was coming up soon and the way the auction was going she would have the money to get him and some left over to buy her ticket home. "Do I hear ten gold pieces?" the anouncer asked, "Very well. SOLD! For nine pieces."

Sokka was pulled forward. "Here we have a servant sent by the Miss Azula. She said he is a hard worker and that he will put forth every effort to serve. Now then who will start the bidding at five gold pieces?"

Katara raised her hand, but another man answered. "I bid five pieces," a man with a short beard said loudly.

Katara raised her voice. "Ten pieces," she said louder.

Several people murmmered. Sokka smiled at the sight of Katara. The man with the short beard spoke again, "Fifteen pieces."

Sokka's eyes filled with fear. He looked to Katara. "Twenty," she answered.

The man with the beard looked at her. Another person beside him looked too. Katara felt herself gasp. It was Prince Zuko. And the way they were whispering to each other it seemed as if they were friends. "Twenty-five," he said loudly.

"Thirty," Katara shouted.

"Thirty-five," he yelled.

Sokka's face fell. There was no way Katara could afford more. He watched from the stage as a man with a gold diadem spoke to the bidder. He nodded reluctantly. Sokka looked to Katara. Katara looked to Zuko and his friend. They both smiled and bowed their heads to her. She smiled broadly. "Forty pieces to end the bidding," she declared.

"SOLD!" the announcer yelled.

Sokka cried from joy. He fell to his knees and had to be carried offstage. Katara made her way over to him. Zuko watched this young woman go. He whispered something to Zhao, and made his way over to her. "Miss?" he asked.

Katara turned to him. "Your highness," she said dropping into a curtsy.

Zuko was surprised. "Well you seem to know me, who are you?"

Katara looked at Sokka. "Umm," she said chewing on her lip.

She blurted out her mother's name. "Kana."

Sokka looked to Katara. With one glance he shut his open mouth. Zuko didn't notice. "Kana. Enchanted. Well you beat my friend how would you like to be treated to something to eat?" he asked.

Katara's face fell. "Do you always say enchanted to every woman you meet?"

Zuko looked taken aback. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I have offended you."

Katara's scowl softened. "I don't think that tonight is a good night for me," she answered softly.

At this Zuko's face fell. "But," Katara whispered, "Perhaps tomorrow."

Zuko's smile appeared back. "Very well. I shall meet you here," he said bowing before her. "Goodnight Kana."

"Goodnight," Katara told him.

He walked away leaving Sokka and Katara alone. The two of them hugged. "I can never repay you," Sokka cried.

Katara whiped away her own tears. "No need," she told him, "Just tell Azula that you were bought and then set free by your new owner."

"I will," Sokka told her, "I will."

The two of them started back home. Well, back to the only place they could call home. Zuko watched as Kana led away her new servant. For some reason she seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps it was just his imagination. He turned back to Zhao and they began their walk back to the palace.


	6. Friends

Thanks to all you reviewers. Here is the newest chapter.

Chapter 5 Friends

Zuko awoke early the next morning. His excitement about the day ahead boosted his energy. After dressing he went to the throne room. Usually this was the dullest part of the day for him. His uncle, the Fire Lord, would summon him once a day to meet with members of the Nation. Today was different though. Today when Zuko arrived it was only Iroh and his wife waiting for him. There was usually a crowd gathered of people from the capital. "There you are my boy," Iroh greeted.

He turned to his wife, Yumi. She smiled and nodded. Iroh sighed. Zuko took up his small throne. He waited for his uncle to start speaking. "Your nineteenth birthday is approaching, and you have yet to find a woman worthy to be your bride. You have been of the marriagable age for nearly three years. Before taking the throne you must wed."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I was thinking that perhaps you could choose a woman here in the city," Iroh explained, "Or I will be forced to have you married off to the princess of the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko's attention snapped back to his uncle. "Surely your joking?" he asked, "There is no possible way I can marry her! She can't even speak to me without covering me with spit. Don't you remember the Agni Celebration for bringing in the new year? She spit on everything."

Yumi smiled. "She was only a child then, as where you. I'm sure she has grown too, just like you. And she is finally the marriagable age."

Zuko groaned. "Do I really have to. Can't I enjoy a few more years of just being me?" he begged.

Iroh felt his age upon him. "We will arrange for you to meet with the daughters of those who serve our nation. And the daughters of the nobles. Then on your birthday choose a bride or I will be forced to have you marry the Princess of the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko started to protest, but the look from his aunt silenced him. "Very well," Zuko said giving up, "Who do you want me to meet first?"

"How about the daughters of the family whose rhino you stole?" Yumi suggested.

"Very well send them a message. I will ride out to them tomorrow. Today I have other plans."

Katara had talked Sokka into staying in the woods that night. He was reluctant but agreed to at least wait until noon the next day. Mai and Azula were sitting outside when he came walking up the main road. Katara was tending to their every need, as Tylee sat painting a picture of herself in some fine clothing. Azula was surprised to see him walking in their direction, but none more than Suki and Toph. The two of them ran down the road and into his arms. Hello's and I love you's were exchanged. Azula wrinkled her nose at him. "And why are you here?" she asked when he finally made it to her.

Sokka answered her quietly, "The people who bought me said that they had no use for me after all. They sent me back here, saying that they knew if I would really come back or not so don't run off."

Suki said a silent prayer to her husband's saviors. Toph held his hand. Sokka waited for what Azula would say. She shook her head, "Get to work in the back. I want to see some crops growing by the next season."

Sokka bowed his head and walked towards the back, his daughter and wife following behind. "Katara," Azula said loudly, "Go to the capital today. Bring back ghi for bread and jasmine for tea. I would take my daughters but I feel a little indisposed to the day."

Katara nodded and began her walk towards the capital. She smiled along the way. She had mixed a small amount of ivy juice into Azula's drink. She couldn't risk it by giving it to the others, but with Azula in dispose the others would stay with her. Katara skipped along the side of the road. Before she got to the city she changed into a dress she had taken from Tylee's closet. It was a pale pink with a white sash to tie around her waist. She braided back her hair and made her way into the city. A man smiled at her when she purchased the ghi and the jasmine. She bowed her head in thanks.

Zuko was waiting for her impatiently. She could see that. Katara took a deep breath and smiled. "Prince Zuko," she called, "Over here."

The young prince saw her and smiled. "There you are," he said, "I was wondering if you were going to show up Kana. Now then shall we?"

He offered her his arm. The two of them spent most of the day touring the capital. "So where are you staying?" Zuko asked as they sat down to eat, "I might wish to call on you."

Katara coughed. "I am here visiting my... cousin's. I will only be here for a short while."

A small girl walked up to them. She looked no older than six years old. "Excuse me, would you happen to have a silver coin that might be spared?" the little one asked.

Zuko pulled the silver from his money pouch. The girl smiled showing her snaggle tooth. Katara smiled sadly and handed her the last ten gold pieces she owned. "Here this is all I have and you look as though you need it more than me."

The little girl's eyes grew wide. "Miss you really want me to have this?"

Katara nodded. The little girl threw her arms around Katara and ran into the busy street. Zuko watched this interaction. He couldn't believe that she just gave up ten gold pieces. But then again she looked as though she could afford it. After all she had just spent forty gold pieces to buy a servant. Katara returned her attention back to Zuko. "Sorry," she said to him, "I didn't mean to upstage you. It's just in the time I've been here I've noticed that there are a lot of people here who can't afford anything and I just want to give them everything."

"I've never thought of it that way," Zuko stated, "I've never thought of sharing anything with anyone let alone giving away something without them telling me what they want. I have never even bought a gift for someone personally."

Katara listened to this. "I myself have seen others waiting on those who say their the superiors. It's not something I like to see. That's why I let go the servant I bought. He had a family and this woman took him away from that. As soon as his chains were off I sent him home."

Zuko started to say something but thought better of it. "Let's get out of here," he said suddenly.

Katara looked surprised. "What?" she asked.

Zuko took her hand. "Let's find someone who needs something and give it to them."

He pulled on Katara's arm and led her into the busy streets. "Kana, this way," he said leading her to a place full of food.

Katara laughed. "May I help you your highness?" the owner asked.

Zuko smiled. "I wish to purchase everything in your shop and I want you to give it out to those who need it."

He looked towards Katara. She was looking at a vendor's jewelry kart. There were several necklaces shining in the sun up at her. Zuko watched as she picked up a gold necklace with pearls. She put it down quickly and looked at one that resembled an ocean wave. It was a blue stone in the shape of a wave on a black silk ribbon. She stared at it in awe and reached for her money bag only to realize it wasn't there. Her blue eyes reflected dissapointment. He could see the reflection of the wave in her eyes. It was at this point Zuko thought of something. "Are you from any of the Water Tribes?" he asked.

Katara jumped. She blushed at the fact of being caught looking at jewelry. "Yes, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I miss it terribly," she answered looking towards the necklaces again.

Zuko watched as the light hit her face. It glowed a coppery-bronze color. She wasn't beautiful but she had an appeal all her own. She obviously cared for others, and she missed her home. She seemed like the adventurous type. But there was something about her. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere else before. When she looked up he forgot about what he was thinking. Her smile touched him. This wasn't love he was feeling but it was something. A deep friendship was the closest he could come to describing this feeling.

The sun began setting. "Kana?" he asked.

Katara's face looked towards the fading sun. "I need to go. I was supposed to be back hours ago. They'll wonder where I am. It was nice spending time with you."

"When can I see you again?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

She took off at a run. Zuko watched her go until she was out of sight. He turned to the vendor. "How much for this neclace?" he asked pointing to one.

"Oh sire, well it is a pretty price but then all of them are, especially this one," the vendor explained pointing at another.

"This is the one," Zuko said pulling out several gold pieces.

The vendor wrapped up the necklace and took the coins. Zuko made his way back to the palace with his gift in hand. He knew his new friend would love it.

Katara ran all the way home. She stopped only once to change her clothes. She arrived home and began cooking right away. It was a good thing that everyone was asleep under mounds of blankets sitting in front of fires. She made three loaves of bread at the same time, which you couldn't do. It was the only way to make it look as if she had been home for a while. Soon the entire house smelled of fish and bread. Katara walked outside to get water to make tea. She stopped outside of Sokka and Suki's house. "Hello?" she asked knocking, "Is anyone there?"

Suki opened the door and flung herself onto Katara. "Thankyou so much for bringing him back," she cried, "I can't ever repay you."

Katara hugged the emotional woman. Sokka appeared at the doorway. Toph was at his side. "I thought they should know," Sokka explained.

Toph hugged Katara as well. "Thankyou," she whispered.

Katara smiled at the trio. "I don't want anything from you. I just felt that no family should be split apart."

Suki dried her tears. Sokka pulled her close. "Well I just wanted to check on you," Katara explained, "I should be getting back to work."

"How was your meeting with the Prince Kana?" Sokka asked.

Katara froze. "Don't worry," Toph winked, "They won't ever find out."

Katara laughed. She made her way back into the house. Everything seemed to be working out well for her until she saw a piece of parchment next to the fireplace. It announced that Prince Zuko would be coming for an audience tomorrow. If he saw her he would know she's a phony, but if she didn't serve at all then Azula would surely beat her for making her look bad. Or she could turn her hair white and have some serious accusations thrown. She tried to think of something she could do to hide her hair. She couldn't risk losing her one of her only friends in the Fire Nation.

She bent down to pick up a small iron pot. As she did a piece of fabric fell to her head. Katara looked at her reflection. If she tied the silk a certain way she could hide her hair and Zuko would never know and nobody would question the way she dressed if it made her look more like a servant. Katara felt her heart start to beat again as she tied up her hair. "Perfect," she said to her reflection.


	7. Feelings?

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love the way this story is going. I love it a lot more than my other one which is now complete. THANK GOD!!! It was getting very tiring just looking at a blank page that was supposed to be a chapter. But something neat that happened this weekend was that my Fiance found my Ever After DVD. It went missing and I've been having to write this plot from memory but now I don't have to. I think I've prattled on enough, here is the next chapter... Enjoy...

Chapter 6 Feelings?

Katara was awoken early the next morning by Azula. "Get up you nasty little thing," she scolded, "You need to get up and clean. And then go outside and wash up in the back. I have some clothes for you to wear."

Katara opened her eyes sleepily. She looked at Azula for a moment, and then rolled over and went back to sleep. Azula's jaw dropped. "How dare you disobey me!? Get up or I'll use my whip on you. NOW!"

She kicked Katara in the side. Katara sat up instantly. She tried not to cry. Azula smiled. "Now that I have your attention, I need you to clean the house and clean yourself."

"What for?" Katara asked smartly.

Azula pretended not to hear her. "Just do it," she ordered.

She went upstairs leaving Katara to nurse her bruised side. Katara winced when she touched it. It was already turned a dark color. She cursed under her breath and began to make her way upstairs. Mai and Tylee had already cleaned themselves and chosen their finest clothes to wear. Mai looked very beautiful in her red silk dress. Tylee looked like a giant pink cake in her dress full of ruffles. Katara tried not to laugh at her appearance. Azula threw a pile of green robes at her. "Here these are some of Tylee's old clothes. She can't fit into them anymore, so you will wear them when we have company like today."

Although Katara already knew who was coming she felt like giving Azula a hard time. "Who is coming madam?" she asked.

Azula gave an angry sigh. "The Prince of the Fire Nation if you must know. Now then get to work. He will be joining us for dinner as well so make something edible."

Katara ignored this last comment. She tied her hair back with the green sash Azula had given her. "Why are you covering your hair like that?" Tylee asked.

Katara thought quickly. "Why, do you like it?" she asked.

Mai smiled slightly. "Oh yes Katara. It looks wonderful you should wear it like that all the time," she said in an approving voice.

Katara smiled and touched her hair gently. She went into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of the room Mai and Tylee laughed. "It's amazing that she could look so bad without our help," Mai told Tylee.

Tylee giggled again. "Yes I know, I think it's funny that she's actually going to wear her hair like that more often."

The two of them sipped their tea and giggled some more. Azula smiled approvingly at her daughters. The two of them were slightly opposite so surely the Prince would call on one of them. She sealed the letter she had been working on and looked towards the corner that several candleholders had been. She sighed. Those were missing too. If she didn't do something soon everything she'd brought from the South Pole would be missing. Azula looked out the window at Sokka and Suki. It wasn't fair seeing them together. She had been happy with Hakoda. She loved him enough to leave her Nation and travel back with him to his. Now all she had left were a few trinkets and an ungrateful step-daughter who was so much like him.

Zuko yawned as he and his retinue rode out to meet Miss Azula and her daughters. The rhino he had taken from them growled at several of his men. He thought about the servant he had bribed into not telling on him. Hopefully he wouldn't get her into trouble. Zhao boomed with laughter. He seemed excited about something. Zuko touched the small package he had brought with him. It contained the necklace he'd bought for Kana. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her today but carrying the gift made him feel closer to her. For some reason he kept thinking about Kana. He had to keep reminding himself that she was his friend. A wonderful friend who had changed him from a selfish boy into a caring man. Since their encounter he wated to help his Nation as much as he could. He had even asked his uncle if it was possible to invite the whole capital. His uncle had agreed. "Zuko," Zhao called.

Zuko looked back at his friend. Zhao rode along side Zuko. "What do you know of this family?" he asked.

The rhino he was riding slowed just a little. He sighed, "I know that she has two daughters and has lived in the South Pole for the past few years."

Suddenly a thought hit him. "Zhao do you remember me telling you that Kana was staying with her cousins?"

Zhao nodded. Zuko felt a smile spread across his whole face. "Perhaps they are the cousin's she was talking about. After all Miss Azula married a Southern Water Tribe man. Maybe they are family."

Filled with anticipation Zuko quickened his pace. He had to get there so he could ask about Kana.

Katara had just finished making a loaf of warm bread. She placed it on the table with some milk and butter. Outside she could hear Zuko's retinue. He was here. She ran to the kitchen and out the back door. Sokka looked at her with confusion. Suki shrugged her shoulders and went back to pulling carrots from the ground. Katara splashed water on her face, arms and legs. The flour and dirt mixture melted away. She turned around and ran back inside through the kitchen. Azula nodded at the sight of her daughters. She gave Katara a glance and grimaced at her appearance. Even in rags she looked beautiful. She would just have to keep her locked in the kitchen. Azula opened the door to an amazing sight. Prince Zuko was dismounted from his rhino and was smiling at the open door. Azula noted he was looking at Mai. "Your highness," she said bowing.

Mai and Tylee followed their mother's example. Katara stood stiff. She felt herself blush from her head to her toes. Zuko was wearing his royal armor and his hair was pulled back with a gold and red diadem in it. There was something different about him. Something she couldn't think of. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Was it...? No it couldn't be... Could it really be...? Azula slapped Katara's side. Katara winced and fell to her knees. "Your highness," she murmmered.

Zuko saw Katara wince. She seemed in more pain than she should have been. He noticed that the pearl he had given her was hanging from a piece of chord as a necklace. Catching her eyes he motioned at his neck for her to hide it. Right away the pearl necklace disappeared behind her robes. Zuko smiled and walked forward. Azula and her daughters rose. Katara stayed on the ground. "Rise," Zuko told her.

Katara rose but kept her eyes on the ground. She made sure her hair was covered before turning away and heading back to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight she let loose a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Was it possible? Was she really?

Zuko was seated at the head of the table between Mai and Tylee with Miss Azula at the other end. "So as I was saying," he continued, "I am very sorry that I stole your rhino, but I needed to get back into town in a hurry. My friend was missing as well and I was in a state of panic."

"Do not worry about it, your highness," Azula told him.

Mai smiled. "May I fill your glass sire?" she asked.

Zuko smiled. "Yes, thankyou..."

"Mai," she answered pouring him a glass of rosewater sweetened with sugar.

"Mai," he repeated.

She bowed her head and rose her eyes back to his slowly. Zuko was intrigued with this girl. She was attractive that was for sure, but something about her made him cautious. Kana floated through his mind. He shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think of his feelings for her. He really didn't know what they meant. "So how long did you live in the South Pole?" he asked.

Mai began a long drawn out speech about how horrid the South Pole was. It was during this time that Katara came out of the kitchen and began to set large amounts of food on the table. She hesitated as she came out. He didn't notice how close Mai had been sitting next to him, but obviously Katara had. For some reason her eyes on him made him feel uncomfortable. Almost like Kana was looking at him. She looked an awful lot like Kana. Maybe she was the cousin. Katara had to be. That meant Kana was here. Katara walked out of sight. Zuko went back to listening to Mai.

Katara leaned against the wall in the kitchen. For some reason she didn't like the way Mai was sitting next to Zuko. What was this feeling overcoming her? Was it jealousy? But why? It wasn't like he loved her. He was her friend. A good friend. She went back to gathering things to set the table. As she entered the dining area she heard Zuko talking. "In just a matter of days I'm celebrating my birthday and my uncle insists that I hold a ball. I have agreed to a masque. And at this ball I'm supposed to choose a bride or I will be forced to marry the Earth Kingdom Princess. I would like to invite the household to the ball."

Katara's face lit up. The entire household meant she could go too. Azula saw Katara's face. "Surely you mean us and not the servants?" she asked.

"No," Zuko said shaking his head, "I mean all of you."

He rose his glass in a toast to Katara who had just placed the main course on the table. She blushed again, and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

Katara spun around quickly. "I'm leaving you and the family to eat, sire," she answered.

Zuko was shocked by her answer. "Please join us," he told her.

Katara looked to Azula, who looked as though she had been force fed poison. Slowly she nodded. Katara lowered her head and sat down as far away as she could from the Prince. Throughout all of dinner she ate only a bite of bread and cheese. She drank water and stayed silent, as Mai and Tylee competed for attention. At the end of dinner and the day she cleared away the table as the others entertained Zuko with stories and jokes. He seemed very at ease with Mai. Katara thought she would scream. What was she feeling? Why was she so jealous of Mai?

Later that evening Zuko bid his goodbyes to the family and the servants. He kissed Mai's hand and mounted his rhino. "Thankyou for today," he told them.

His retinue mounted their rhinos and started ahead of him. He bowed his head once more and rode away. As soon as he was out of sight Azula turned to Katara. She slapped her across the face. "Downstairs now!" she ordered.

Katara ran before Azula could hit her again. When she made it downstairs she pulled her pearl from her hiding spot. She cradled it in her hand and cried. What was this feeling? Why did she ache on the inside? Why did she want to cry when she saw Zuko with Mai? What was this feeling? Could this be love?


	8. Lies

Sorry it's been taking so long to get an update. With all my schooling, work, and wedding planning I just haven't had the time to work on this. But I promise that I will still be working on this. Now then I owe you a new chapter. Here you are...

Chapter 7 Lies

Zuko scolded himself as he rode back to the palace. He hadn't asked Katara about Kana. It was probably for the better that he didn't. The way Azula treated her was horrible. He realized that he had put her in trouble after he invited her to sit with them. Her stepmother was very reluctant in allowing her to dine with them. Zhao rod next to him. He yawned very loudly. "How was it?" he asked.

Zuko smiled slightly. "I have arranged a meeting between my aunt, Miss Azula, and her daughter Mai."

Zhao thought for a moment. "Which one is Mai?" he asked.

"The dark haired one, who wore the red robes," Zuko explained.

Zhao nodded. "Personally she looked a little to thin for my taste. I'd prefer the cute chubby one in pink. She was like a bouncy puppy."

Zuko laughed out loud. "There's another thing," Zhao told the prince, "I spoke with one of the servants out back, they said that Kana is the inside servant's cousin. She wasn't there tonight because she was in the village. But they said that she would be at the capital tomorrow if you wanted to see her."

Zuko smiled. "I guess I have another meeting tomorrow."

"Who is the first one with?" Zhao asked.

"The Avatar," Zuko explained, "He's been gone since I was three and now he's returning. Uncle has arranged for him to be the guest of honor at my yearly celebration."

Zhao smiled at the prince. "Race you back?" he asked.

Zuko laughed and kicked the sides of his rhino, causing it to gallop back home.

Katara whiped her tears on the back of her hand. It was past midnight and she had cried all of her tears out. It didn't make sense to her. Why was she feeling this way? Zuko hadn't shown any intrest in her at all. Well, there was the pearl, and the kiss. Then there was the way he acted around her as Kana. He seemed to find her interesting but he displayed no feelings for her whatsoever. She growled in frustration. Mai had an audience scheduled with the Lady of the Nation. Tylee would be forced to watch her two days from now, while Azula took her favored daughter to the capital. Katara played with her jewel, watching it catch the moonlight. A tap at her window caught her by surprise. Toph smiled at her. "Open the window," she whispered.

Katara opened it and let her friend slide inside. "Hi there, how did it go with the prince?" she asked.

Katara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Toph looked at her. "It's okay, dad said you might have feelings for him and that seeing him with the step-evils would wake you up to them."

Katara glared at the child. Toph laughed, "But don't worry. Dad and I have arranged for you to meet with Zuko tomorrow."

"How did you manage that?" Katara asked in surprise.

Toph giggled. "The prince's friend saw dad and figured out that he was the servant that you bought. We said that Kana was here visiting from the South Pole and that she was in the villgae, but if the prince wanted to see her, that she would be in the capital tomorrow."

Katara felt her heart race. A chance to see Zuko again caused her to blush and her stomach to flutter. "What will I wear? And how will I escape from the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Toph shrugged, "Dad said that he knows of a place that sells lots of kimonos a few hours away from here. And obviously the evils have been invited to the prince's yearly celebration they are going to want to look their best. So while they are gone you can sneak out."

"But that only solves one of my problems," Katara told her, "What will I wear? I can't take something of Tylee's again and especially nothing from Mai. They would know. Last time I did, I almost got caught."

Toph thought for a moment. She looked outside to the moon. "Why not call on Yue again?"

Katara scoffed. "The only reason she helped me to begin with was because of Sokka. She said she didn't like it when people called on her to help themselves out."

Toph looked at the moon again. "Just try anyway," she begged.

Katara sighed. "Okay, Yue mother of the moon, I... I would like to speak with you."

For a moment there was silence. "You called on me?" Yue's voice whispered in the dark.

Katara stared into the dark. "Yes," she answered.

Just as before, Yue appeared in all white. She smiled at Toph, and then at Katara. "What is it you desire?" she asked.

Toph answered for Katara. "Please Yue, my family and I want to help pay back Katara for putting our family back together. She's in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation."

Katara shook her head. "That's not it," she defended, "I don't love him. I... I... "

She couldn't think of what to say. She really didn't know what these feelings were for the prince, but they were indeed strong, and she did want to see him again. Yue smiled. "I will help you," she told Katara.

"But you said..."

Yue silenced her with a hand. "You did very well. This is my reward to you. I will help you when you need me. Now then what do you need?" she asked.

Katara mummbled. Yue smiled at Toph. "She said she needs a set of robes to wear tomorrow," Toph translated.

Yue wove her hands through the air. A set of beautiful silk robes seemed to knit themselves right out of the air. They were a dark blue with several white swirls surrounding the hem. Katara stared at the silk. Yue handed it to Toph. "Take care of her," Yue told Toph.

Toph nodded at the moon princess. Yue disappeared into the darkness. Toph looked to Katara. "Now then let's see how we can arrange your hair for tomorrow."

Zuko woke early the next morning. After dressing he went to his aunt's private parlour. "Aunt Yumi?" he asked.

The door was opened by one of the servants. He stepped inside. Yumi was sitting at her vanity while another servant braided back her hair. "Yes Zuko," came her reply.

Zuko watched from the balcony as several people carried parcels into the palace. That ment thta the Avatar had already arrived. He would see him next. "I came to tell you that I have plans for today, so I'll be gone," he explained.

Yumi looked to her nephew. "Anything else?" she asked,

She knew there was another reason he had come to her. Normally he would have gone to his uncle or just left without telling anyone where he went. "Yes," Zuko told her, "I have arranged a meeting between you, Miss Azula, and her daughter Mai."

"Will you join me in recieving them tomorrow then?" Yumi asked.

"I hope to be meeting with someone else," he said simply.

"Anyone I know?" she teased.

Zuko sighed. Yumi saw something in his eyes the way he looked at her. She waved away her servants without once looking away from Zuko. "What is it Nephew?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "There's this girl. I met her at the auction, and she and I became fast friends. But the thing is... How do I put this?"

He paced the room for a moment. "I feel very close to her. Closer than I should. What does it mean? I'm so confused."

Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "What is her name?"

"Kana. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. She's here visiting her cousin. I need to know aunt Yumi, what is it I'm feeling? Why do I feel the need to see her again?"

"I don't know. This is something that you have to discover."

Zuko nodded. He left the room more lost than he did before entering. "Zuko there you are!" his uncle exclaimed.

Zuko turned to his uncle and saw that the Avatar had indeed arrived. He bowed to the bending master. "Aang has arrived," his uncle said stating the obvious.

Zuko greeted him. "Take him out and the two of you enjoy the day together," Iroh suggested.

"I would uncle but I have a pressing engagement in the capital. Perhaps tomorrow?" he asked the Avatar.

Aang bowed. "I look forward to our outing tomorrow your highness."

Zuko bowed again and practically ran from the palace. Iroh watched his nephew. "I wonder what's gotten into him?" he asked.

"Pai sho?" Aang asked.

Iroh laughed. "Yes, yes."

Katara scrubbed the marble floor and then got up to get more firewood. Mai and Tylee were with Azula looking through their closets for anything worth wearing to the Prince's masque. There were a few things that were nice but none of them had the effect that Mai longed to throw on the prince. Tylee giggled at the sight of some of the clothes. Mai gave a frustrated sigh. "I want him to look at me and picture me as a bride," she screamed.

Tylee looked to her sister. "Perhaps you'll find something at the kimono shop," she suggested.

Azula thought for a moment. She gasped at her own genius. "I know of a dress you can wear dear."

Mai's frown became a smile. She and Tylee waited as Azula opened up a chest she had brought from the South Pole. She lifted out a beautiful white and silver robe. Mai's eyes widened. She held the dress to her body. "It's perfect. Where did you get this mother?" she asked.

Azula smiled. "It belonged to Katara's mother before she died. It was left to Katara for when she gets married."

"Are you serious?" Mai asked, "The little ice berg of the Fire Nation, married?"

Azula nodded and then laughed. Tylee looked into the chest, finding the shoes that matched the dress. "Oh," she gasped.

They were made of glass with swirls of snow embedded into the glass. "Look at the shoes," she stated, "But what if Katara want's to wear this?"

Azula looked at her other daughter. "What makes you think she'll go?"

Tylee whispered, "The prince invited the whole house."

"So you really think I'll take a servant to a royal banquet?" Azula asked.

"Of course not mother," Mai answered.

Tylee's face fell. Mai's face glowed with triumph. "What are you doing with my dress?" Katara asked.

The trio turned to the open door. Katara stood their with her hair tied back and up. She held several large pieces of wood. Azula thought quickly."I was airing it out for the ball. In case you wanted to wear it."

Tylee looked at her mother shocked. Mai joined in quickly. "It will definately attract some attention," she told Katara.

"I thought we could all go as one big happy family," Azula lied.

"Really?" Katara asked, her face full of hope.

Tylee scoffed. She practically threw the shoes into Mai's hands, and left the room. "What's the matter with her?" Katara asked.

Mai thought for a moment. "Oh, she doesn't really want you to go," she lied.

Katara frowned. "Oh," she said barely above a whisper.

She went back to her chores leaving Mai and Azula alone. The two of them finished getting ready and left for the kimono shop. Katara waited until she knew they had gone. Toph and Suki helped her dress. She left for the capital in a hurry. She knew if she left by sunset then she could make it home before the others and still make dinner for them. She approached the capital. Even from a distance she could see Zuko. She waved at him. Upon seeing her, he smiled. Kana looked so lovely today. "Kana," he called.

It wasn't long before the two of them were walking side by side. "I believe I've found where you are staying at," Zuko told her.

"Oh really?" Katara asked.

"Yes, you reside with Azula and her daughters. And the servant they have inside is your cousin. Uh, Katara I believe."

Katara felt her breath catch. "Yes your right," she lied, "I bought Sokka back to reunite him with his family. You won't tell will you?"

"Of course not," Zuko promised, "That also explains why you where offended when I said it was enchanting to meet you."

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"When we met at the auction," he explained, "I guess your cousin told you about our meeting and that's why you were insulted."

"Oh yes," Katara agreed.

The two of them kept walking. They had left the capital behind them and began walking into the woods. Neither one of them noticed how far away from town they were. The further into the woods they went, the darker it became. "I hope that you are not to offended about my dragging you away from your day?" Zuko asked.

"No not at all," Katara argued, "In fact, I'm glad you did."

Zuko reached into his pocket. "Kana there's something I..."

His words were cut short as several people surrounded them. "Rebels," he muttered.

Everywhere he turned there was one. He was trapped and so was Kana.

Katara watched as several of the rebels enclosed them into the center of their circle. The one who seemed like the ring leader held a very long knife. "All right," he told the crowd, "Take their money and jewelry, but leave them alive. I want to be the one to take them down."

Katara's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her with the knife. "Don't worry pet," he tole her, "This won't hurt a bit."

He pushed the dagger to her throat. Zuko tried to fight but somehow several rebels had taken his arms. He watched helplessly as the rebels threatened to cut his friend's throat.


	9. Thinking

Wow! So many reviews at once. I'm so happy. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I can't tell you what it means to me to have people reading this story. Sorry to everyone about the cliffhanger, but I decided to make you wait to see what would happen... Here is the new chapter...

Chapter 8 Thinking

Katara's eyes reflected fear at the sight of the knife. Zuko couldn't do anything but watch as the Rebel leader made his way towards her. Katara looked around. One of the other rebels had a water pouch. Smirking at her captors, she bended the water and slashed it across the face of the Rebel leader. Instantly he dropped the knife. Zuko couldn't hide his surprise. The other rebels let go of him and ran back into the woods. He fell to the ground, and from his knees he watched as Katara bended the water around her hands. "Kana," he whispered.

Katara looked back to her friend. Seeing him on the ground made her lose concentration on the water. It fell with a splash onto the earth as she ran to his side. "A waterbender?" the rebel leader asked in awe.

Zuko took Katara's hand. He stepped in front of her. The Rebel leader laughed out loud at Zuko's attempt. "Listen here, highness, if we had wanted to kill you we would have already done so. Consider yourself lucky."

Katara watched as the man threw down his weapon. "See," he said, "No more knife. Now then, I want your money."

Zuko produced flames in his hands. Katara gasped at this. "Never," Zuko defied.

"Very well, highness," the Rebel leader sneered, "If you don't give us what we want, I'll just have to take you and leave the woman to fend for herself."

Protectively Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara. "Kana is not going anywhere," he said through clenched teeth.

Katara thought for a moment. "If I give you all that I have, will you let me and the Prince go?" she asked.

The leader looked at her. She was dressed as though she had money, he figured whatever she had it would be worth something. "Very well," he agreed.

Katara removed her outer robe and sash. She folded it neatly and handed it to him. He watched as she removed a silver pick from her hair, and a matching bracelet from her wrist. Katara didn't want to give up the jewelry. Yue had given it to her. She finished removing everything of value. "That's all I have," she told him, "Now please let us go."

The Rebel leader inspected his prize. This woman was insane. She had literally taken off her robe and jewelry and had given it to him, just so he wouldn't take away her prince. Katara took Zuko's hand and began walking back towards the capital. Zuko didn't say a word. He followed behind her feeling guilty that she had lost something due to him. "Wait a minute," the Rebel leader called.

Katara turned around. Her robes and jewelry were placed back into her arms. "Keep your clothes. We have no use of a woman's clothing. What we really need is money and food."

Zuko looked to Katara. He pulled his money bag from his pocket. In it contained two hundred gold pieces. He tossed it to the Rebel leader. Katara watched in shock. The Rebel leader stared at him. "Here," Zuko told him, "Now then I know that you have food, and I'm sure the lady is hungry. Let that be payment to warm ourselves by the fire, and eat some bread."

The Rebel leader nodded. He signaled to his men, who came out from behind the trees. They led Zuko and Katara towards their camp. "Kana," Zuko whispered as they walked.

Katara looked to the prince. "Thankyou," he whispered.

She took his hand and smiled. "Thankyou," she told him.

For some reason with that simple touch, Zuko felt as though the world had changed. The rebels left them to their own fire. The two of them didn't speak much, but when they did, it was mostly to ask if the other wanted something. "Are you sure you don't need any water?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded. She didn't know why she was being so shy. Her face turned red as Zuko sat closer to her. "So you can waterbend?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded again. "Yes," she answered, "I didn't want anyone to know about it. It was my little secret."

"That we now share," Zuko stated.

Katara blushed. Yes it was true. He knew her deepest secret. Zuko watched as she buried her face into her knees. He let out a deep breath, as he pulled the parcel he had bought a few days before. "Kana?" he whispered. 

Katara looked up at him. He handed her the small bit of brown paper. After unwrapping it she gasped. Inside was the pearl necklace she had been looking at days earlier. She smiled at Zuko, who didn't waste anytime it tying it around her neck. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her. She was so excited about her gift. Before he could stop himself, he leaned closer to her and caught her lips in a light kiss. Katara blushed from her head to her toes. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. There were only two options to do at that point. Either kiss again, or run off screaming in two different directions. In just a second Katara was up and running. Zuko caught up to her right outside the cave. "Wait!" he screamed.

He grabbed her wrist to keep her from running further. An audience formed at the mouth of the cave. Katara looked up at the prince. "Let me go," she begged.

"Why?" he asked, "What have I done to offend you? Please, Kana, tell me."

Katara struggled to free her hands. Zuko only tightened his grip. "Please," he asked.

After struggling for a few more seconds Katara finally gave up. "You don't deserve this. I'm going back to the South Pole as soon as possible and that's where I'm staying. I don't belong here. I don't deserve your friendship. I don't deserve your attention. I don't deserve you."

The rebels in the cave watched this interaction with intrest. They were eager to know what would happen next. Zuko wasn't expecting the answer he got. "Kana listen to me," he begged, "Please, listen. I really care for you. I like being with you. No, I love being with you. When I'm with you I feel so..."

He couldn't think of what to say. Katara's eyes turned upward. "If you only knew," she whispered.

"Knew what?" he asked.

Katara turned her face away. "I need to go. I should have been home a long time ago."

"Not until you tell me what I need to know," he demanded, "I have to know Kana. I think I love you."

There they were. The words he didn't even know he could say. For days he had been trying so hard to figure out what his feelings were and out they come in a whirlwind. Katara's eyes reflected her fear. She couldn't go the rest of her life pretending to be her own mother. Someone would surely find out. For the past year she had been trying to get back home and now the Prince of the Fire Nation thought he was in love with her. She finally freed herself and took off at a run. Zuko watched her go. There was no point in chasing after her. He knew he could find her. He turned back to the rebels in the cave. Several of them ran from the mouth of the cave and others began whistling, as if they hadn't just witnessed the most humiliating moment of his life. "Which way is the capital?" he asked.

Katara didn't stop running until she was right outside the house. She felt the necklace around her neck. This wasn't supposed to happen. Prince Zuko wasn't supposed to love her. She walked inside. Suki and Toph were in the kitchen making it appear as if Katara had been home all day cooking. Toph smiled at the sight of Katara. "So how did it go?" she asked.

Katara dropped the pearl necklace onto the table. "Wow!" Toph exclaimed, "It's beautiful."

Suki watched as Katara sat down. Her face seemed to show disappointment. "Katara, what is it?" she asked.

Toph stopped talking and looked at Katara as well. "He wasn't supposed to love me," she said simply.

Suki thought for a moment. "Now that you know how he feels about you how do you feel about him?"

"It's not that," Katara defended, "The only reason I really went to see him was in hope that he could help me get back to the South Pole. I didn't want anyone to know. I just want to go home and forget that this year never happened. He wasn't supposed to love me."

"But what about asking Yue for help?" Toph asked, "I thought you wanted to attract Zuko because you loved him."

Katara felt warm tears stream down her face. "That's just it. I do," she admitted.

Toph's eyes widened, "But why did you run away? Why did you try to take advantage of the friendship?"

"I don't know!" Katara cried, "I just wanted to go home, and now I don't know what I want!"

Suki and Toph watched as Katara cried harder. "I just want to go home."

"But do you love him?" Suki asked.

Katara nodded, but said nothing. She hiccuped. "Toph get her a wet piece of cloth. She needs to clean her face."

Toph left the room. Suki brushed back Katara's hair. "Do you really love him?" she asked again.

Katara took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked.

"Yes," Katara whispered again.

"Are you sure?" Suki asked.

"No," Katara answered, "I thought I did, but he's the first person to show me the slightest affection since my father died. I just can't leave."

"What would it take to make you stay?" Suki asked.

"What I've never been given," Katara answered, "Freedom."


	10. Busted

Thankyou to the reviewers. I know that this story has a small hole in it. The part where Katara only went to meet the Prince to be able to go back home. Well I'll get to that soon enough. Here is the next chapter...

Chapter 9 Busted

Zuko wandered through the palace, his head down. He couldn't stop thinking about Kana. She had run away from him. She said that she didn't deserve him. That there were things he didn't know. Zuko pounded his fist on the marble wall, and grunted. Why did he feel like this? Did he actually love her? He had said he did. Would he ever see her again? Looking outside one of the windows he answered his own question. Yes. "Ah there you are nephew," Iroh said coming towards the young prince, "How was your engagement yesterday?"

Zuko's head shot up. "Engagement?" he asked.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, your meeting with someone."

Zuko's head fell back down. "Oh that," he whispered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Iroh stared at his nephew. "How has the search for a bride been going?"

"Good," Zuko lied, "I just haven't really picked her out yet. I will soon though."

Iroh nodded again. "Very well," he said walking away.

"Oh and uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Iroh said turning around.

"I've been thinking about the rebels in the forests," Zuko explained, "I've extended an invitation to them. It's only a start to making peace with them, but a start none the less."

Iroh smiled. "I agree Zuko. We've been in a civil war against them for to long. You're already acting like a worthy ruler."

Zuko smiled at his uncle and went back to looking outside. Iroh walked away to get ready for his audience with the people of the capital. Zuko left his spot at the window. He had arranged for his aunt to meet with Mai and Azula today, and he himself had arranged a day with Aang. He walked towards Aang's room. Knocking loudly Zuko sighed. The door opened revealing a live dragon. "Ahhh!" Zuko screamed jumping back. 

He fell to the floor. The dragon chuckled at this sight. Two hands appeared on both sides of the green dragon. Aang lifted the mask from his head. "I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Aang extended his hand to the fallen Prince. "Come, come, come. I've been looking through all the things I've collected over the years. Now then let's see what else I have in here," Aang said walking inside.

Zuko followed him. Inside the room were unpacked bags, several tapestries, bowls of fruit, and lots of little nick nacks from all over. Aang lifted up a long stick. "Ah here it is," he said to himself. 

Zuko's brow furrowed. "It's a piece of wood," he said simply.

"No, no , no, my boy. It's much more than that," Aang explained.

He tapped the ground with it twice. Upon the second impact, beautiful orange wings spread. "I was given this glider from the monks at the Eastern Air Temple when I first started my training. It has been my favorite gift I've ever recieved."

Zuko admired the frail thing. "Does it still work?" he asked.

Aang looked as though he were a bird with ruffled feathers. "Of course it does," he stated, "Why don't we go try it out near the river? There's plenty of open space."

"And not many people to see you fall," Zuko laughed.

Katara helped dress Mai in her newest robes that she owned. She looked like a princess. Her robes were red and black with gold trim. She even wore a beautiful red diadem in her hair, and a small amount of makeup. "Not so tight," she told Katara, who was tying her sash around her waist. 

Katara sighed and loosened it slightly. She was tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Azula, Mai, and Tylee had come in late, and eaten their dinner. Then they insisted that they all wash. Katara didn't get to bed until almost daybreak. She finished Mai's dressing and went to attend to Azula. Azula was ready and waiting on her favored daughter. She smiled at the sight of her. Tylee sat on several pillows, eating away at some berries. "Katara," Azula commanded, "You are to do whatever Tylee asks of you. Do not disobey her."

Katara nodded. "Good," Tylee said suddenly, "You can start by going down to the river and getting me some more berries. The red kind."

Katara groaned and took the basket and began walking towards the river. Azula watched her go. She and Mai left in the opposite direction for the day. Katara mummbled as she picked handfulls of berries. They left red juice all over her hands. She groaned. The river caught her attention after she did it though. She could go for a swim. It would definately cool her off, and possibly clean her up a bit. Stripping down to her white undergarments, she jumped into the water, and began swimming around.

"Okay, now I haven't done this since I was your age," Aang explained to Zuko. 

Zuko sat beneath a tree, munching happily away on an apple. His mind was no longer on Kana, or his feelings for her. Now he was enjoying being free of any problems and watching a grown man humiliate himself. "Alright, here I go," Aang said taking off at a run towards the river. 

For a few seconds Aang just kept running. He tucked up his feet as he reached the water. He felt the wind catch under the glider. Zuko watched in awe as the Avatar continued to bend the air around him. Aang laughed loudly. He felt just like a kid again. His eyes scanned the river. There was nothing but blue all around him, except for a little white dot in the water. It was a woman! Aang lost his concentration and fell into the water, right next to the young lady. She screamed. On the shore Zuko was laughing uncontrolably. It was the funniest sight he had ever seen in a long time. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Aang asked the woman. 

Katara nodded. "Are you alright sir?" she asked.

"I believe so," Aang told her, "But could you help me back to shore. I'm not a very strong swimmer."

Katara helped Aang back to the shore. "Aang is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Zuko asked helping the man from the water. 

Aang laughed and helped up Katara. "Yes yes, quite alright. Luckily for me, an Angel broke my fall."

Katara gasped at the sight of Zuko. Instantly she fell to her knees. Zuko's brow furrowed. "Kana?" he asked.

Katara looked up at him. "When have you ever bowed to me?"

Katara tried to think of something quick. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Aang bended the water from his clothes. "Ah, much better," he proclaimed.

He turned his attention back to Zuko and the maiden. "Now then what might your name be?" he asked.

"Ka...na," Katara answered.

"Kana, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please forgive me I didn't mean to fall right out of the sky on you."

Katara laughed from relief. Zuko wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, as Aang went back to inspecting his glider for any damage. "What were you doing out here?" Zuko asked.

Katara thought for a moment. "I came out here to get away from the house. I didn't think I would run into you."  
Zuko looked hurt. "Oh," he said.

"Oh no no, Zuko it's not that," Katara tried to explain, "I was just scared to see you again. The thing is I..."

"What?" Zuko asked harshly.

Katara chewed on her bottom lip. "I didn't want you to know that I was wanting to go home. I was hoping you could help me. I've been away from home for so long, and I don't have a way back now that I have no money."

Zuko looked back at her. "You just want to go home, and you wanted me to secure a position on a ship?" he asked.

Katara held back her tears. "Not anymore," she whispered.

"Then what is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara took a deep breath. "My cousin Katara isn't real... really the one who attacked you when you stole the rhino. That was me."

Zuko thought for a moment. "But she had white hair," he said outloud. 

"Umm yes about that, I can change my hair color at will," Katara confessed.

"How is that possible?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a waterbender. I can do that. But nobody knows but you. Katara was the one who served you."

"But she had on the pearl that I guess that I gave you," Zuko explained.

"I gave it to her," Katara lied, "She saw it and liked it so much. I gave it to her because she doesn't ever get anything. Treated right, freedom..."

Zuko nodded at this. "Can you turn your hair white, now?" he asked.

Katara closed her eyes. Slowly her hair began to change from brown to a snowy white. When she opened her eyes only half of it had changed. Zuko chuckled at this. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Katara thought about what Yue had said. "It can only be done so many times. I don't really know how to explain it."

Katara concentrated again, making the white in her hair turn back brown. Zuko hugged Katara close. "Kana," he whispered, "It's okay, I believe you. Thankyou for being honest with me."

Katara squirmed in his embrace. Why did he have to say that? She gently pushed him away. "I need to be going. Katara needs my help. I came down here for berries, she'll wonder where I am."

Zuko thought for a moment. "Kana, will you meet me at the old temple ruins at sunset?" he asked.

Katara stopped walking. "I... I'll try," she told him.

She continued walking until Zuko couldn't see her anymore.

"It's so grand to meet you," Lady Yumi greeted, "I've heard a great deal about you."

Azula and Mai both smiled at this. The three of them were sitting outside enjoying the sun and drinking flowerwater. "I'm sorry my nephew couldn't be here today, he had a previous engagement with the Avatar. That and his mind has been on other things lately."

Azula nodded, "It's quite alright. Tell me what has the Prince said about my daughter. I'm a little eager to know."

Yumi smiled at Mai. "He says that you're beautiful of course, and that he finds you very entertaining."

Mai had the grace to blush. "I do hope I get to see him soon," she said, "I have been thinking about presenting him with a gift."

She produced a parcel that contained a beautiful dagger. On it there was a water tribe symbol. "This is to tell him that there are other places in the world. I have been to this one. It's grand but cold."

"It's very lovely," the Lady observed, "Is this the Southern Water Tribe symbol?"

Azula nodded. "It's from the time we spent down there, before my husband died."

"Oh then you must be the cousin's of the young woman Zuko was talking about."

"Beg pardon?" Azula asked.

The Lady sipped her flowerwater. "Yes, Kana of the Southern Water Tribe, I believe. She's here visiting her cousin."

Mai looked at her mother. Azula's eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes we are the cousin's. She's going to be leaving soon to go back though."

Mai threw another questioning look at her mother. "You know Mai, your cousin, your favorite cousin, your little ice berg."

Mai's face dropped, but quickly she recovered. "Yes my dear cousin who will be going home soon."

"Whatever is she going home for?" Lady Yumi asked.

"Why she's getting married," Azula answered.


	11. Pain

Thank you! Thank you! And now without further adu...

Chapter 10 Pain

Katara walked back home with her basket full of red berries. She knew she didn't need to see Zuko, but then again, she really wanted to see him. He was, after all, the Prince. If he was displeased he could have anything done to her. Well maybe he wouldn't but she really wanted to see him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw several rhinos outside the house. The largest one had a huge scar on its side, that could only mean one thing. Katara walked quietly around the back. Inside she could hear several men laughing. As quickly as possible she made her way into Sokka's and Suki's house. Once inside she let out a deep breath. "There you are!" Suki exclaimed.

Katara jumped. Sokka helped her to a seat. "What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Sokka asked.

"Toph has been outside trying to find you," Suki explained.

Katara sighed. "I went to go get berries for Tylee. And then went for a quick swim, only to run into Prince Zuko as I was getting out."

Suki gasped. "Are you alright?"

Katara nodded. "That's the least of your problems. Jet is here. He's inside. Quickly. Get inside," Sokka told her.

Katara shook her head. "No way! The last time he came around here all he could do was stare at me and give me subtle touches on my leg and butt! There's absolutely no way!"

Toph entered the house. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

Katara sighed. Toph grinned. "I've been trying to find you to show you something. You know how you're a water bender?"

Katara nodded. "Well, I just found out," Toph grinned, "I can bend earth! I'm an earth bender!"

The other three stared at her. "Watch," Toph said taking a position.

She concentrated on the ground. It twitched just a little. Then up came what looked like a small chair. Sokka and Suki smiled at their daughter. Sokka picked her up and spun her around. "My daughter's a bender!" he cried.

Katara laughed with the others. Toph was so excited. "The only problem is there is no one to teach me how to bend," she said disappointed.

Katara thought for a moment. "The Avatar is at the capital. From what I've heard at the capital, he's to be the guest of honor at the price's masque. When you take the others maybe you could meet with him."

"The only problem with that is we weren't invited," Sokka explained, "But since you're going, perhaps you could talk him into meeting with Toph. He only takes one student at a time. And I hear now that he doesn't have one."

Katara smiled. "I'll do what I can."

Sokka and Suki turned their attention back to their daughter. Katara, not wanting to disturb their moment, left the house. "There she is," Tylee screamed.

Katara turned around to the back door. Tylee stood there next to Katara's worst nightmare. Jet was tall man, with dark hair. Any woman would think him handsome and quite a catch, if she didn't know his line of work. He was a fighter. Not just a fighter. A man who worked with his fists when nothing would go his way. For as long as Katara had known Azula, she would be visited every once in a while by this man. Down at the South Pole he would come twice a year, but when they moved the visits doubled. "Katara," Jet greeted.

He kissed her cheek. Katara forced a smile. She handed the basket of berries over to Tylee. Tylee laughed and took them. She escorted everyone back inside. Katara walked into the kitchen to escape Jet and his crew. She could hear Tylee entertaining the group with a joke. Sighing she poured several drinks, and walked back into the sitting area. She passed out all the drinks. Jet stroked the outside of her leg. "When are you going to give all this up and come with me?" he asked.

"After everyone has perished," she answered.

Jet laughed loudly. He pulled Katara down onto his lap. She struggled against his strength. "Look here boys," Jet laughed, "She's quite the little fighter isn't she?"

Katara pushed herself away from him. She stood as far away from him as she could. Tylee and Jet talked for several more minutes, before Azula and Mai arrived. She took one look at Katara and pointed downstairs. Katara didn't hesitate. She took off downstairs. Jet smiled at the sight of his most devoted server. Azula turned her attention to him, sending her two daughters from the room. Katara sat downstairs pacing. Obviously she was angry. That was a serious understatement. She was more than angry. Katara kept pacing. It was a full hour before Azula called her back upstairs. Jet and his crew had left. Mai and Tylee were sitting down, leaving Azula standing alone. Tylee looked very confused about the situation, but Mai looked as if she had no care in the world. "Get over here now!" Azula screamed.

Katara stepped closer. "Kneel down now," Azula commanded.

Katara placed her knees on the floor. Azula produced her whip, causing Katara's blood to run cold. Her eyes widened at the sight of the woven leather. Azula raised her hand and let the whip fly. It hit Katara's back causing it to bleed. Azula hit her again. Katara fell to the floor. Blood poured from her open wounds onto the marble floor. Azula let the whip hit again. Katara finally cried out. Azula didn't stop. Several more hits were administered before she was satisfied. Katara sobbed on the floor. "Tylee get Suki to clean this mess up. And you... dress her wounds. I don't want them to get infected. She's no good to us if she can't work," Azula commanded.

She turned to Katara. "You are not allowed to leave this house. You are not to go to the masque. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about you and the Prince? Did you?"

Katara could only whimper. "Very well. Tylee do as I ask. Mai, let's go try on that dress. After all Katara won't be wearing it tomorrow."

Several hours later Tylee pressed a wet cloth onto Katara's scars. "Now now. Katara you know better than to cross mother," she explained, "Now look at yourself. You'll be scarred for life."

Katara didn't say anything. She just stared out the window. It was getting closer to sunset. She had to see Zuko one more time. Tylee finally left the room after Katara pretended to sleep. She could hear whispering on the other side of the closed door. There were several clicks and then silence. The sounds could only mean that she was locked in. She could go out the window, but she had nothing to wear to her meeting. She forced herself up. Toph peeked inside. "Over here," she whispered.

Katara whinced as she walked. "Are you alright?" Toph asked, "Mother said that she had to wash a rather large amount of blood from the floor. Are you in trouble?"

Katara nodded. "Azula found out about Zuko when she met with the Fire Lady. Listen I'm to meet Zuko soon. I need a set of your mother's robes and you to come with me."

Toph smiled and helped Katara from the window. Within a few minutes the two of them were headed in the direction of the ruins.

Zuko explored what was left of the ruins. A few centuries before, the temple was built in honor of Avatar Roku. Years ago the Rebels destroyed what they could of if. He ran his hand over the jagged stone. "Zuko," Katara whispered.

Zuko turned to her. "Kana," he whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Ahh!" she cried.

Quikly his arms fell back to his sides. "What? What did I do?" he asked.

Katara held back her tears. "It's nothing."

Zuko smiled. "I'm glad you came. There's something I need to say."

Katara looked up into his gold eyes. "At my masque tomorrow night I'm to announce who I... well, I am supposed to find someone that I want to marry. And I was hoping that... Well, Kana... I know that in the bottom of my heart, I love you."

He waited for her to say something. Katara turned away. As she did, Zuko's face fell. "What is it?" he asked.

"Zuko I really do care for you. I do feel something for you."

Zuko smiled again. "But I'll be going home soon."

Zuko gasped. "When? Why?"

"Tomorrow," she answered, "My cousin's stepmother found a ship. That's where I'll be. Back home. Away from here. I'm sorry."

Zuko turned away from her. "So all this time that I've been falling in love with you, you have been getting ready to leave. You lied to me. You said that you wanted to stay here."

Katara felt the tears run down her face. "I do, but I have to go home. My father's grave is there. I miss talking to it. And there are other matters I must attend to. Believe me when I say that I want to stay here. I want to stay with you."

Zuko didn't look at her. "I wanted you to come to the masque. I wanted everyone to know how I feel about you. I wanted them to see how wonderful you are. Your quick whit, your eyes, your smile. I wanted them to see what I fell in love with. I wanted them to see you."

Katara touched his shoulder. "Goodbye Kana," he whispered, "I don't think I'll ever forget you. You're my first love. I hope though for your sake that you can forget about me."

Katara couldn't speak. She watched as Zuko walked away. Instantly she fell to her knees. Toph walked up to her. She helped Katara back home and through the window. She left Katara alone. In the darkness Katara cried herself to sleep. The moon watching over her, almost as if it could cry too.


	12. Locked

I decided to surprise everyone with a new chapter. Happy Easter everyone...

Chapter 11 Locked

Aang stared out at the moon from his room. Zuko had arrived only a few moments earlier and was walking around the palace. Aang smiled sadly at the moon. "My lovely Yue. I wish you were here with me," he whispered, "I wish you were here, like we planned."

Light flooded his room. Yue stood before him. "Hello Aang, I've missed you."

Aang smiled at the sight of his beloved. "I believe I have seen your next choice for the moon spirit," he said suddenly.

Yue tilted her head in such a way that Aang couldn't help but admire. "How would you know which girl I have chosen?" she asked.

She floated across the room, her face just mere inches from his. "The girl Kana," he answered.

Yue looked confused for a moment, but her face brightened at who he was talking about. "Ah yes, Kana, Zuko's love intrest."

"The one he's out there mooning over," Aang explained.

Yue smiled. "I'm sure he's alright. After all, she loves him too."

"But you see Yue, he's just found out from his aunt that she's engaged to be married," Aang told her.

Yue sighed. She really didn't want to have to reveal any information but Aang was giving her no choice. After all, for Katara and Zuko to see each other again she would need his help. "Her real name is Katara. She's been living in the Fire Nation for a little over a year now. I helped her at an auction and the family she put back together asked that I help her find happiness with Zuko. She isn't engaged to be married. It was something that was made up to keep Zuko from her. She was nearly beaten within an inch of her life today."

Aang absorbed all of this. "Her name is Katara? Interesting, it means ever flowing doesn't it?"

Yue merely nodded. "I need your help for this masque. Please?"

Aang looked to his once betrothed. The engagement necklace he had given her glowed with the rest of her skin. "Anything for you my love."

Azula unlocked the door to the room Katara was in. Katara walked out slowly whincing at the pain in her back. Azula smiled, "I need you to make my daughters breakfast. The two of them are to be served bread, honey, milk, and berries. You must then clean the kitchen, the sitting area, the fireplace and the bedrooms. But before you start all of that I order you to make us a fire. I'm a bit chilled."

Katara didn't argue. She merely nodded her head and started to work. After lighting the fire she prepared the breakfast. She mashed several of the berries in a bowl to be spread across the bread. Tylee smiled and helped herself to several pieces. Mai rolled her eyes at her sister. Tylee always made a pig of herself with the food of the Fire Nation. Even when she was a child she was chubby. Her time at the South Pole made her loose a lot of her round figure, and Azula was very excited that both her daughters were beauties. Mai herself ate only a few berries with her milk, and only half a piece of bread with honey. Katara didn't say anything. Her heart was broken, and if her's was she could only imagine what Zuko was feeling. She thought for a moment. To see Zuko again she would have to go to the masque. She left Mai and Tylee to their breakfast. Instead of cleaning Mai's room, Katara took her dress and the shoes from the bed. Quickly and quietly she made her way outside. At first she thought about hiding her dress with Sokka and Suki, but she thought better of it. Katara walked out into the outskirts of the woods. "Yue?" she whispered.

Yue's spirit appeared in front of her. "Please protect this dress," Katara told her.

Yue smiled and nodded. "Katara," she spoke, "I know of a way that you can heal your wounds."

Katara listened to the mother of the moon. "How?"

"Place yourself in water and concentrate on healing your wounds. That should do the trick."

Katara smiled at the spirit. "Thankyou for everything."

Yue turned her head away. "Katara this is the last time I'll be able to help you. And I need to ask you something."

"Anything Yue."

"I need to know," Yue began, "Should anything happen to me, would you give up your life and be the spirit?"

Katara's jaw dropped. "I don't know, I don't know if I could do it," she said more to herself.

Yue felt her face form into a slight frown. "I need to find someone that I can trust to take my place should anything happen to me. The moon spirit before me was destroyed and I was chosen to take her place. Please Katara. I need you. You're the only one I can trust."

Katara tried not to run away. She looked to the ground. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Nothing, just if anything should happen to me, you take my place. Do you remember when you tried to hug me?"

Katara only nodded. "You couldn't touch me because that would mean you had no choice in the matter," Yue explained, "But I really want to give you a choice. I really want you to be the spirit if I'm ever taken away."

She looked to Katara for an answer. Katara smiled sadly. "Very well," she said finally.

Yue hugged her close. For a moment she felt a shock. It was almost as if lightning had struck her. Yue pulled back quickly. Katara looked back at her, and at her hair. It wasn't white like she expected it to be, but there was something there. Almost like a whole new energy. Katara watched as Yue disappeared. With a sudden strenght she ran back into the house. She took a bown full of water and poured it over her back. She concentrated on healing her wounds. Within a few seconds Katara felt the wounds vanish. Her heart fluttered. She looked around the house and peaked outside. She smirked at the setting sun. "KATARA!!" Mai screamed.

Katara turned her head away from the window. Mai stood with her mother. "Where is the dress?" she asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. Azula looked taken aback. She produced her whip again. "Tell us where the dress is," she demanded.

Katara turned away and played with the pearl Zuko had given her. "Do you honestly think you're going to the masque?" Mai asked.

"I have just as much right as you!" Katara screamed back, "He invited me too! And I'm going!"

She continued with her chores. Mai looked up to her mother. Azula was about to strike Katara with the whip when she thought better of it. She grabbed Katara by her arm, and led her downstairs. She locked the door and placed the key into her pocket. Katara pounded loudly on the door. "You can't do this! Let me out of here!"

Azula turned to her daughter. "Come let's find the dress."

Mai shook her head. "There's no time. I'll just wear something else."

Azula helped Mai into a red and gold dress. She placed a red diadem in her daughter's hair and wove it into a beautiful weave. Mai picked up a dragon mask and placed it over her face. Tylee entered the room dressed in green and gold. Her hair was piled on her head and she was wearing a gold beak on her nose. "The royal procession is here," she announced.

Azula smiled and clapped her hands. "Alright girls, time to see and be seen."

Katara continued to pound on the locked door. Mai laughed as they walked outside. Katara gave up on trying to unlock the door. Instead she fell to the floor crying. Toph tapped on the window. "Katara are you alright?" she asked.

Katara looked up to the window. "Toph go to the party, find the Avatar, get him to help us. Please hurry."

Toph took off at a run towards the capital. She had to get the Avatar to help her. She just had to.


	13. The Masque

Here is the next one. You guys are so demanding lol. This is THE chapter you have all been waiting for. Here you go...

Chapter 12 The Masque

Katara kept pushing on the door. Her head was spinning with emotions. She needed to get out of here. She had to tell Zuko everything. She hoped that Toph could find the Avatar. Suddenly she hit herself at her own stupidity. "Yue," she whispered.

Nothing happened. "Yue?" she asked again.

"Yue?!" Katara shouted.

She began to panic. Within seconds she was up on her feet. Why wasn't Yue there? Katara looked outside. She couldn't see anything. "No," she whispered.

Up in the sky a lunar eclipse was taking place. It was already happening. Nearly half the moon was gone. Katara pounded on the door again. She looked around the room for any kind of help. There was nothing. She looked around for water. A small bowl, a leak in the wall. Nothing. She fell to the ground. "Sokka!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Katara waited for only a moment. Sokka and Suki both stood outside the window. Katara nearly wept with joy. "Hurry, break down the door."

"Why not the window?" Suki asked.

Katara gave her a look. "I can't fit through there. I may be small but not that small."

Sokka looked around for his daughter. "Where's Toph?" he asked.

Toph ran through the empty town. Everyone must be at the masque, she though to herself. She jumped over a couple of broken chairs. Even at a distance she could hear the festivities. Several guards lined the outer wall. They stood there sleepily, mumbling about things. Toph looked around and saw a kimono shop. She smiled and wrapped herself up in a green and silver robe. On her way out she picked up a wooden mask. She made her way over to the guards. "Stop," one of them said.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Do you have an invitation?" the other guard asked.

Toph raised her voice. "I didn't realize that the princess of the Earth Kingdom needed a writen invitation to attend."

The guards looked at her suspiciously. "The princess?" they asked.

Toph thought for a moment. "Yes the princess," she said, "Or will I have to inform the Fire Lord that you rejected the admitance of a royal. I have been invited in secret only he knows of my arrival."

The two guards conversed. "Very well. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Toph walked past them into the arena. She let out the breath she had been holding. "I can't believe I got away with that," she said outloud.

"Away with what?" a man with a beard asked.

Toph turned around and looked the man. It was Prince Zuko's friend, Zhao. He smiled at Toph. She let out a nervous giggle. "Umm. Do you know where I might find the Avatar?" she asked.

Zhao gave another smile and pointed in the direction behind her. "He's that way, dressed as a monk."

Toph turned in the direction his finger was pointing. "Thanks," she said heading that way.

She moved in and out of the crowd. She saw a man with a bald head and blue arrows. He was wearing orange robes that wrapped around him several times. "Sir?" she asked.

He turned around. "Are you the Avatar?" she asked.

Aang nodded. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Toph. I'm an earth bender."

"Really," Aang said to her, "I'm quite fond of little earth benders."

Toph caught herself before she fainted. "Sir I really need your help. My friend Katara is in love with Prince Zuko, and he loves her too. Only he loves her with a different name. Kana. And her stepmother locked her in a room with only a small window, and there's no key," she said in one breath.

Aang looked up to the moon. It was nearly covered. "Take me to her," he said suddenly.

Toph took his hand and they began running.

Katara sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Sokka and Suki were outside the door trying to calm her down. "Can't you waterbend out?" Sokka asked.

"There's no water in here or I would," Katara cried.

Suki looked out the front window for her daughter. "She's back!" Suki screamed.

Sokka ran outside. A carriage stopped in front of the house. Aang stepped out. "Ah you must be young Toph's parents. Nice to meet you," Aang said extending his hand.

Sokka gave a confused look to his daughter who had just crawled out of the carriage. She smiled up at him. "She's this way," Toph said pulling on Aang.

Suki looked to her husband. "What is Toph wearing?" she asked.

Sokka shook his head. The two of them walked in after their daughter.

Aang began talking to the closed door. "Is there any water in there?" he asked.

"No," Katara answered.

Aang thought for a moment. He was contemplating on how to do this. "Toph!" Katara screamed, "Go out to the edge of the woods and get my dress. Hurry."

Toph ran outside. Folded on the edge of a tree limb was the white gown. On top of it were the shoes and a few other things. A silver hair pick, some diamond earrings, and two blue bracelets made of marble. She took everything back into the house. Aang was still there thinking of a way to open the door. "Ah I know how to do this. Sokka go get me two bowls of water," he commanded, "Now Katara I'm going to pour water at the crack of the door. I want you to bend it out of the ground and place it at the lock. Then I want you to blow on it."

Sokka handed both bowls to Aang. He poured the first bowl on the ground and bended the water out of the second one. He placed it on the lock and froze it with a quick breath. Katara on the other side of the door did the same. "Ready?" Aang asked.

"Ready," Katara said.

Aang broke the lock with a slight tap. The door opened. Katara ran into the light. She hugged Aang. "Thank you."

Aang smiled. "No need. No need. Now then lets get you ready."

"But I don't have a mask," Katara told him.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you wings."

Katara blushed. "You don't have to do that," she told him.

"Nonsense," Aang told her, "I would love to. And after that perhaps Toph could show me a little of her bending. I am after all looking for an apprentice."

Mai amused herself with Zuko. He spoke to her quite often, even asking her for opinions on matters. She answered with a smile. "That is not for a woman to worry about," she told him.

Zuko nodded with a heavy head. He looked up at the moon. It was under a full eclipse finally. As soon as the first amount of light peaked through it would be time for him to announce who his bride would be. He saw a woman with dark hair walk by. "Kana," he whispered.

The woman turned around. It wasn't her. "Sorry, my mistake," Zuko aplogized.

He shook his head free from his emotions. Kana was gone. She was gone and would be married soon. Away from him. He sighed. Mai took him a drink from the table. Tylee helped herself to a bit of cinnamon bread. She spread honey across it and licked her lips. "Well you seem to be enjoying the food," Zhao whispered.

Tylee jumped. She saw that he was dressed like a bird too, only his colors were red and gold. He smiled. "Did I frighten you?" he asked.

Tylee nodded. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," he said offering her another piece of cinnamon bread.

Giggling she took it. Mai watched this encounter. She shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Disgusting," she said to her mother.

Azula nodded. "But at least your sister has caught the eye of Prince Zuko's best friend."

Mai looked up to the sky. "The moon is starting to come out. He should be announcing soon."

Mai and Azula turned their attention to the Fire Lord. He was sitting on his throne with his wife and nephew on either side of him. He motioned for Zuko to stand, and he himself stood up too. "This night is the yearly celebration of my nephew, the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. The Avatar was here earlier but has now disappeared. But today I have asked Zuko to announce which young lady of the Fire Nation he wishes to wed. He has informed me of his choice. Her name..."

"Uncle," Zuko said quickly, cutting him off, "I can't do it."

Iroh smiled. "Please Zuko, for me?" he begged.

Zuko groaned. He stopped when he heard gasping. He looked up towards the entrance gate. There she stood. The woman his heart beat for. She was dressed in white with angel wings, and wearing the pearl necklace he had bought her. He just knew it was her. The crowd parted as she made her way towards him. He didn't move. He didn't dare move for fear that she would disappear. "Kana," he whispered.

Zuko jumped down from his chair and met her halfway. "I thought you had to leave?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave you," Katara said smiling, "I love you."

Zuko smiled. "Come with me."

Katara shook her head. Her smile disappearing. "No, we have to talk. Somewhere private. Now."

Zuko took her hand. "There will be plenty of time to talk."

He pulled her with him to his aunt and uncle. Azula watched this with interest. "Mai come along."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Azula took her arm. "To make you a princess."

She pulled Mai through the crowd until they were next to Katara and the Prince. Azula pulled one of the wings from Katara's back. Mai pulled the necklace from her neck, causing pearls to scatter across the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" Iroh asked.

Azula bowed low. Mai followed. "Your majesty, this is a servant named Katara."

Zuko looked at Katara. "No this is Kana."

Azula rose from her bow. "This is my ungrateful stepdaughter who tricked you, your highness."

Zuko turned to Katara. "Tell me this isn't true," he told her, "Tell them they are mistaken."

Katara cried. "My mother's name was Kana. Mine is Katara."

Zuko's heart broke. He couldn't believe it. She had lied to him. He turned away from her. "Zuko I..."

"PRINCE ZUKO!!" he screamed, "I am Prince Zuko to you. You will address me as such."

Katara stared at him. She couldn't speak. Azula and Mai smiled. Katara ran past everyone. She ran past the people of the capital. She ran past the Rebels who where there. She ran past the guards, not once slowing down. Aang watched her run by. She tripped and fell. "Katara," he called.

Katara got up and kept running. She left behind one of her glass slippers. Aang picked it up once she was out of sight. He made his way into the palace. It was there that he found Zuko sitting on the edge of the balcony. "What happened?" Aang asked.

Zuko turned to him. He saw the shoe and looked away. He knew that Aang knew. "She lied to me," Zuko explained.

"And for that you've condemmed her to a worthless life?" Aang asked again.

Zuko nodded. Aang gave a sigh. "Then you don't deserve her at all."

He placed the shoe on the ground and walked away. Zuko picked up the slipper and looked at it. He turned his head back to looking out over the capital.


	14. Giving Up

Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Classes have been so demanding that I haven't been giving this story the attention it deserves. I hope to finish this story up in about another two or three chapters. I guess I've talked enough. Here is the new chapter you all deserve.

Chapter 13 Giving Up

Katara washed her face in the basin of water outside the house. Azula and the others had arrived home only a few minutes earlier. She looked down at her mother's dress. There was a small rip across the bodice and several beads were missing. It was ruined. Among other things she had lost one of the shoes and didn't even realize it until she had gotten home. She waited for Azula to call her and take the whip after her back again, but it never came. Azula must have though her humiliation was enough of a punishment for the night. Tomorrow would probably be brutal. Katara took off her jewelry and placed it outside. Yue would eventually start shining fully again and want her jewelry back. Slowly the moon begain shining. Katara didn't look up when it did though. She turned her head away and started inside. "Your wondering why I didn't come tonight aren't you?" Yue asked.

Katara turned towards the moon spirit. "Not really," Katara explained, "It was the eclipse. You had to protect all the water benders from any kind of trouble. Whether it be from invading armies, or angry spirits. Without your protection they would be at the mercy of horrible things."

Yue nodded. "But that's not all. I can't do anything to help you anymore. Now that you are chosen to be a moon spirit you have power of your own. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I could feel the power of the eclipse coming over me. I had to go quickly. I want you to know that I didn't abandon you. I love you like a sister. You're the only person I've had any connection with since Aang."

Katara gasped. "The Avatar and you were an item?" she asked.

Yue smiled sadly. "Yes, we were."

She showed Katara her betrothal necklace. It was a beautiful white disk on a silver chain. The carving was their initials entwined together. Katara smiled at the sight of the necklace. "What happened?" she asked.

Yue sighed. "I was princess of the Northern Water Tribe. We were both children when Aang arrived to train. From the moment we met we knew we were destined to be together. He gave me this a year after arriving at the Nation. Our marriage was set to be only a few days later. That is, until a battle broke out. Several rebel Fire Nation soldiers attacked and killed the moon spirit. When I was a child I was born sick, and my father took me to the spirit oasis and I was healed. My hair turned white and I lived. I gave up my life to watch over everyone of my Nation. The hardest thing ever was to leave Aang. He didn't beg me not to go. He knew what I had to do. I was given one more kiss before leaving. It's the only thing I have to remember him by besides my necklace."

She touched it gentley. "I hope and pray that this never happens to you and Zuko."

Katara felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't think that will be happening. Zuko doesn't ever want to see me again."

Yue opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She disappeared into the night leaving Katara alone. The young water bender fell to her knees and cried. She didn't cover her sobs. She didn't notice a heavy rain had started to fall. The moon watched through gaps in the clouds crying with her.

Zuko kneeled before his uncle. "You sent for me sir?" he asked.

Iroh nodded. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He turned to his wife for help. Yumi spoke softly. "Your uncle and I have decided that you and the Earth Kingdom princess will be married in a few days time. She and her family are on their way as we speak."

Zuko didn't look up. He nodded his head solemly. Slowly he left the great hall. Iroh sighed heavily as soon as Zuko was out of sight. "I thought that he was going to fight against the marriage," he whispered to his wife.

Yumi shook her head. "No. I don't think our nephew will ever be the same after meeting that young waterbender."

"I have nothing against a commoner marrying our nephew," Iroh told her.

"It's not you. He just feels betrayed. She lied to him about who she was," Yumi explained.

Iroh took his wife's hand. "I hope for his sake that he finds out for sure if he wants to go through with this. I would hate to see him unhappy for the rest of my life."

Yumi gave a slight giggle. "Dear husband, our nephew has been miserable since you took him into the capital and showed him to everyone."

Iroh quickly defended himself. "I did that to show the Nation that we had an heir. He wasn't our child but he was close enough. And besides that was when he was only five years old. I highly doubt he remembers that."

"Iroh," Yumi laughed, "He was so frightened of one of the baby rhinos that he wet himself and you pointed it out. I'm positive he remembers that day."

Iroh blushed. "I didn't mean to laugh. I was just amused at how brave he tried to act and then seeing a baby rhino scared him."

Yumi smiled. "I'm sure he'll do whatever's right."

Katara dug several vegetables from the ground. Azula was sitting outside watching her. "You do know that before you showed up, Prince Zuko was about to chose Mai to be his bride. And if he had I was going to consider letting you go. Well you just destroyed that chance."

Katara rolled her eyes. She stood up and dusted the dirt from her green smock. Picking up her basket she started to make her way back to the front. Several large rhinos were there delivering all sorts of furniture. Katara instantly recognized the Southern Water Tribe curtains. There were several things that had been missing for years making their way into the house. Azula smiled at her shocked face. "I see that this pleases you," someone behind her said loudly.

Katara turned around to the voice. Jet stood there, a piece of straw in her mouth. "Where did you get all this?" she asked.

Jet shrugged. "I bought it."

Katara turned her attention towards Azula. "You asked him to find all this?" she asked.

Azula laughed outloud. "Do really think I'd do that? No I asked him to return it all to us. For the past several years I've been selling things to Jet and he was kind enough to return all of it to us."

Katara bowed her head to Jet. "Thank you sir. It means the world to me to see my father's things retured."

"Oh they are not being returned without a price," Jet explained.

Katara's face reflected confusion. Azula laughed again. "I made a deal with Jet to get everything back. All of this for you."

Katara's eyes widened in horror. "What?!" she screamed.

Azula scoffed. "Honestly, did you think I would keep you around after the little stunt you pulled with the Prince. Mai will be lucky to get back into any kind of favor thanks to you. The Prince won't choose her now anyway since his marriage is scheduled for tomorrow. But hopefully she'll attract one of his friends like Tylee."

Katara dropped her basket. Zuko was getting married. Jet smiled. He took her hands and tied a rope around them quickly. "This is so you can't run away," he said coldly.

"NO!!" she screamed.

Jet seated himself onto his rhino. He held the rope that Katara was tied to in his hand. "Please no!" Katara begged.

"Katara!" Toph screamed.

Katara looked over her shoulder at the little earth bender. "Toph!"

Suki and Sokka stood behind their daughter. It was at that point Katara noticed that they were being held back from coming to her rescue. Her face fell. She fell into step behind Jet's rhino. He smiled at her defeat. "Don't worry my pet, I'll treat you well," Jet explained, "I'll even dress up like a Prince to make you feel better."

He laughed. Katara put her head into her hands and cried as Jet led her away to a new life further away from Zuko.


	15. The Wedding

Hello everyone. I'm glad to see so many reviews. I hope to have this story finished soon and start working on my newest one. There are only a few more chapters left to this one. I kind of hope to redo it and make it more of a teen angst or a mature story. It's kind of hard to write for kids+. I keep having to rewrite things to work. Anywell. Here is the newest chapter.

Chapter 14 The Wedding

Zuko paced up and down his room. His ceremonial robes were lying in the corner beckoning him. He gave a frustrated sigh. Aang had said that he condemed Katara to a horrible life. Could he really do that to her? Zuko shook his head. There was nothing to do. She had lied to him and made a fool of him. If anything he should forget about her and resolve to cutting her from his heart. He nodded his head happy with that decision. Zuko picked up his robes and began to put them on. Then again... she did say that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him. His robes fell to the marble floor softly making the slightest thump. Could he really just cut her from his heart? He had grown close to her, he had loved her. He had even thought of... Zuko shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think of her like that again. She had betrayed him. She deserved whatever it was she got. He picked up his robes and tied the gold sash around his wait to keep it closed. The red silk was a lot cooler than the cotton he usually wore. Outside Zuko could hear what seemed like the entire nation arriving for his wedding. He began pacing the room again. Katara's glass slipper glittered as it rested on the end of his bed. For the past two days he had been trying to decide what to do with it. He couldn't destroy it, but he couldn't keep it. It made him think of Katara. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

Zuko grabbed his diadem and began walking towards the ceremony. The Earth Kingdom princess would be waiting and so would all the guests. Everyone would be there. Well except Aang. He had refused to come after the Katara ordeal. He was so upset in fact that he was packing his things to leave for a trip to the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko's feet tapped softly against the floor. He held the diadem in his hands and looked at his reflection. Katara had been so wonderful to him, but how could he ever trust her? Without trust there could be no relationship. That was his answer. There could be no relationship. He and Katara would each go their seperate ways. He sighed and placed the diadem in his hair. Without a second thought he made his way into the ceremony hall and stood next to one of the monks of the Air Nomads. Zuko could see his aunt and uncle in the distance. They were talking to Earth King and Queen. He could hear a little of the conversation. "Yes, I agree," the Earth Queen nodded, "They will come to love each other in time. And hopefully we'll se a child within a year."

Yumi smiled. "I wouldn't mind, but what I really want to see is the children happy. They deserve it."

The Earth King gave a laugh. "Happiness. Of course they'll be happy. Why wouldn't they? They'll have everyone at their beck and call in two nations."

Iroh bowed his head. "Yes that is true. But my nephew has had his heart broken just recently. I don't want to see it like that for the rest of my life. I want to see my nephew happy."

Zuko smiled at his uncle's concern. It was a nice thing to know that his uncle really cared about his happiness. "Our daughter has had the same problem. She thought she was in love with a commoner. Hahaha. Can you believe that? And of course he had the nerve to lie to her. Naturally when she found out the truth she told me. I saw that the young man was punished, but we couldn't do much. He did claim that he loved her with all his heart and that he only lied to her about his rank in the social status. We could really care less, couldn't we husband?" the Earth Queen asked.

Iroh frowned deeply. Yumi took his hand and squeezed. It calmed him considerably. "My wife was once a commoner," Iroh explained, "She nursed me back from a head wound after I fell from my rhino."

The Earth Kingdom couple stopped their laughing. "We didn't mean to offend you," the queen explained.

Yumi held her head high. "That's quite alright. I don't mind really. Lots of people have said things against me. I have just learned to ignore it."

Zuko's brow furrowed. He knew that his aunt was a commoner. What had really caught his attention was the story of the pricess who was in love with someone who had lied to her. Did she still love him? Near the end of the hall he could see her with a man. She was crying hard against his shoulder. He was smiling sadly and kissing her eyelids. He gave her a kiss on the forhead and took his place in the audience. Zuko scanned the people. For some reason he hoped that Katara would be there. He saw Mai and her mother and sister, but no Katara. He jumped as the music began playing. The Earth Princess held her father's arm and began her walk towards him. She was sobbing hard by that time. So hard in fact that she could barely walk. Her father was practically carrying her. Zuko laughed outloud for a moment. Several people gasped at the Prince. The Princess hicuped as she took his hand. Zuko laughed outloud again. He turned to the Princess and lifted her veil. "You don't want to marry me at all do you?" he asked.

The princess shook her head. "There's someone else isn't there?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at the man in the audience. He looked hopefully at her. Zuko kissed her cheek and took off at a run. Lots of people gasped and shouted as he ran from the hall. Iroh and Yumi smiled at each other. They turned their attention towards the King and Queen of the Earth Kingdom as their daughter began kissing the man they had been talking about before.

Zuko turned around in circles in the street. He saw Sokka sitting on top of a carriage. "Sir, your the slave Katara bought. Do you know where she is?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shook his head. "She was sold into slavery. A man named Jet came and took her. She's been gone for the past two days. There was nothing we could do to stop him."

Zuko frantically turned his head. "Which way did he go? Tell me! I have to find her! I love her!"

Tylee walked around the corner. "Jet lives two villages away towards the east. Near the coast. Be careful though. He's really good with a sword."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you."

He took off at a run back into the castle. "Go get her," Tylee whispered.

Sokka smiled at the sight of the Prince running. "I need to go talk to the Avatar now," he said to Tylee.

She nodded and opened up the carriage door. Suki and Toph crawled out of the carriage. "Is he really going to find her?" Toph asked.

Tylee watched Zuko as he disappeared in the distance. "I hope so. I really hope so."

"Tylee!" Zhao called.

"Over here," she screamed back.

Zhao wrapped his arm around her. "Did you see Zuko?" he asked.

Tylee nodded. "If he finds her we have to think of a plan."

"Already done," Aang said leaning outside a window.

The group of people looked up. "Come along children. Come up here and lets discuss it."


	16. Enchanted

Well everyone I hate to say it but here is the final chapter. I can't believe this is it. Thank you all for your kind reviews and keep up with my other writings. A new one will be posted soon, it is another Zutara fic. Hopefully you'll read and review it too. I am sad to say... Here is the final chapter.

Chapter 15 Enchanted

Jet smiled at Katara as she sat down at the table. He was trying to please her. He had given her new robes, and set the table with all sorts of Water Tribe specialties. Katara turned her nose up at the sight of Jet's hopeful face. He was smiling at the robes and makeup she had been forced to wear. On her was a dark green kimono with bright yellow swirls. Her face was hidden behind a mask of white paint. Her eyes had been outlined with black and her lips were a dark crimson. She looked like a concubine. Jet placed a bowl of stew in front of her. "Here you need to eat something," he told her.

Katara pushed the bowl away. "I'm not hungry," she told him.

Jet sneered. "You know I could always lock you up without food. I'm being very generous by letting you walk around and actually feeding you."

Katara looked at him. He was right. Slowly she picked up a spoon and dropped it into the bowl. It made a small splash. Jet's face immediatly fell. "You could show a little more gratitude. After all this has to be better than working outside all the time and then being locked inside at night."

Jet smiled again. Katara tried not to cry. She touched the small pearl on the necklace she had. "Zuko," she whispered.

Jet took a step closer. "Ah what have we here? A gift from the Fire Prince."

Katara's eyes instantly snapped up. Jet pulled the necklace from her. The little pearl dangled helplessly in the air. Jet laughed. "This is all you have to remember your little prince by? He couldn't afford to give you anything else? What a spoiled brat."

Katara jumped up from her seat and threw her chair into the wall behind her. "How dare you!" she screamed.

Jet turned around quite shocked at what had just happened. Never before had any of his men stood up to him, let alone this girl. Katara took the bowl of soup Jet had given her. She threw the hot bowl at Jet. Protectively he threw his arms into the air to protect his head. The pearl necklace fell to the floor and rolled towards Katara. She bent down to pick it up. Jet growled and pushed her to the floor. He bound her hands and feet. "You shouldn't have done that," he told her, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this."

He walked away to the other side of the room and unlocked a large chest. He pulled a large knife into sight. Katara's eyes widened. She struggled against her bonds. "Yue!" she cried in between sobs.

Jet laughed. "Do you really think that the moon spirit will come to your rescue?" he asked.

Katara kept struggling against her bonds. Yue wouldn't come. She had told Katara that right after the ball. Katara stopped. That was it. Yue said that she had her own power now that she was chosen to be a spirit. Quickly Katara looked around the room for some type of liquid. A large jug of cider caught her eye. Jet advanced towards Katara, the knife in hand. He untied her and pushed her against the table. "This is my grandfather's knife," he explained, "It has a lot of history behind it."

He pressed it against her arm. Katara waited for the perfect moment to strike. Jet began whispering in her ear. "Is there anything you want to say before I give you a reason not to talk back to me?"

Katara bended the cider from the jug and let it float above Jet. "Goodbye," she whispered back.

The cider pushed against Jet. He fell to the floor and the knife slid across the table. In an instant Katara had the knife and held it against Jet. "I want to walk out of here without you or any one else following me. If you don't let me go you are going to wish I had destroyed you."

Jet glared at the water bender. She kept the knife at her side and walked towards the door. She stopped only once to pick up her necklace. Smiling sadly she put it around her neck. Jet made his move to escape. Katara turned back to him and blew a breath against the cider. It froze Jet to the floor. His eyes burned with hatred. Katara smiled and blew a kiss before leaving the room.

She made her way outside. She had escaped but to what kind of a life. A shadow loomed in the distance. Katara drew up her breath. Water from behind her swirled. She could feel it tug, knowing she had control. The shadow was getting closer. Katara took her aim. The shadow raised its hand. Within a second Katara had knocked the shadow from its rhino. "Katara?!" Zuko choked.

Katara dropped the water she had left. "Zuko?" she asked.

The young prince smiled at her from the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Zuko's smile grew. "I came here to save you but it looks like you don't need it."

Katara felt beads of tears roll down her cheeks. "I do need help," she whispered to him, "I need you."

Zuko pulled her glass slipper from his bag. "I believe this belongs to you."

Katara stood up as Zuko rolled from his back to his knees. "Katara I need to know, will you marry me?"

He placed the slipper on her foot and stood up. Katara choked back a sob. She nodded. "Yes Zuko."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on. Lets go," he said taking her to the rhino.

"But what did he say?" Azula asked.

She and her daughter Mai were hanging on Tylee's every word. "Zhao said that the Prince said he had never felt so stupid. That he was an idiot for trying to go through with the wedding. He saw Mai at the wedding and knew instantly who he wanted to be with."

Mai smiled. Azula nodded approvingly. "Do you know if he said that he was going to ask for Mai?" Azula asked.

Tylee shrugged. "I don't know he said..."

She was silenced by three loud knocks at the door. Azula herself answered. She needed to find the family of slaves that she had. For some reason they had disappeared and she didn't know where to. Zhao stood there with a letter in his hand. "The three of you are to come to the palace at once," he explained, "The Prince wants to see Mai."

Azula smiled brightly and turned to her daughters. "Mai get dressed, come along."

Tylee looked at Zhao. He winked and tried not to laugh as Azula and Mai loaded themselves into the carriage. Azula and Mai swept into the great hall unannounced. The two of them bowed before the royal couple. Fire Lord Iroh wrinkled his nose at the sight of the two. Lady Yumi bid them to rise. "Lady Azula you have been charged with treason, endangering the lives of others, theft, and lying to the Royal Couple."

Azula looked taken aback. "These charges are absured. You can't be serious."

Iroh looked at the woman. "Oh well is there anybody here who can defend you agaisnt the charges because if not the penalty is death."

Azula looked around the room. Nearly everyone took a step back, including Mai. "There seems to be a lot of people out of town," she laughed nervously.

"I'll speak for her," a voice cried out.

Azula turned to the source of the voice. Katara stood at the thresh hold. On her head was a gold diadem. Azula lowered herself down slowly. "Your highness," she said cooly.

Zuko smiled at the sight. He took his wife's hand and led her to her stepmother. "Mai have you met my wife?" he asked.

Mai lowered herself into a bow. "Sire," Katara said speaking to Iroh, "I know for a fact that these charges are true, but do not grant her death, just treat her as I was treated. It's a far better punishment."

Iroh nodded his head. Two guards took Azula's arms. "And the other one two," Zuko said to another set of guards to take Mai.

"What did I do?!" Mai screamed.

"Lying to the Prince of the Fire Nation and helping to sell my wife," Zuko explained.

He waved his hand to have her taken away. The entire hall bowed before the new royal couple. Tylee and Zhao among them. Iroh granted his blessing and soon the bells were ringing across the Nation to tell them that their Prince had married.

Aang stepped forward. "I have a gift for you my dear," he said to Katara.

Several people brought forward a beautiful scroll. Katara smiled as she untied it. On the scroll were water benders and the secrets of the technique. She smiled and bowed. Aang bowed back and turned to his new pupil. Toph smiled at Katara and waved. Katara returned the wave. Sokka and Suki picked up their daughter. "You know," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear, "I hope for us to have children as well."

Katara laughed. "Oh really, several little yous?"

Zuko shook his head. "I want them to be like you. Enchanted."

Katara smiled as Zuko pulled her into a kiss.

(A/N) There will be one more chapter. It's the epilogue and it will have Yue. Ta- Ta!


	17. Epilogue

Readers it has been a pleasure writing for you. Here is the deserved epilogue. If you like it then review please. I really want to know. I might in fact make a sequal... Enjoy...

Epilouge

Katara smiled at her husband. Zuko was instructing Sokka on the proper way to fight with a sword. Aang and Toph were both practicing on their earth bending. Suki watched her daughter like any proud mother would. Katara sighed and tried to stand up, but the weight of her eight month belly caused her to groan. Suki turned to her mistress. "You really shouldn't be up," she told her, "You know that the prince won't like it."

Katara laughed. "I know but I can't keep sitting here. I'm about to go crazy."

Zuko took notice of his wife. He and Sokka stopped their training. "Katara are you alright. You should be resting. Do you need something?" he asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to stand up. I'm tired of sitting."

Zuko took her arm. "I don't want you to overexert yourself. Think of the yourself and the baby."

Katara kissed his cheek. "Thank you, but I just need to get up."

She and Zuko walked along the path through the garden. Katara gave a sigh. "What's the matter?" Zuko asked.

"Oh nothing," Katara said waving him off.

"Katara," Zuko said sternly.

She shook her head. "Katara," Zuko said more softly, "Is it us? Are you unhappy?"

Katara looked into the gold eyes of the Fire Nation Prince. "It has nothing to do with us. I promise, and yes I am happy."

"Then what is it?" Zuko begged.

Katara looked out over the bridge. Below them she could see Aang and Toph practicing. "I was thinking about Yue and Aang."

Zuko's smile fell. He understood. He wrapped his arms around her. "The two of them have been apart like this for years, I'm sure that they are able to cope with it."

Katara shook her head. "I want to help ease that pain. Yue looked so sad when she spoke about Aang. Like she couldn't take the fact that they were apart."

"Aang is the Avatar," Zuko explained, "When he dies his spirit will live on. Their two souls will unite in the Spirit World."

Katara nodded. "Yue said I had my own power. That I could take care of myself for the rest of my life. And that if anything should happen to her, I would become the moon spirit, unless I die before then."

"And I pray that never happens," Zuko whispered.

"I wonder," Katara said to her husband, "Yue said that she took the place of the moon when it was destroyed. Is it possible that she took the previous moon spirit's power?"

"Why do you wonder that, love?" Zuko asked.

"Because if she took the place of a spirit that meant she had her power before which is why she was chosen to begin with, then she obtained the power of the moon spirit, and then she gave some to me."

"Where are you going with this?"

Katara watched as Toph jumped up and down. "I might know of a way to bring her back as a human. She'll be the same age as when she became the moon spirit, but I don't think that would matter to Aang, or to her. It's just a number. After all, if their anything like us, nothing will matter to them but each other."

Zuko smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I hope you know what you're doing. And if it comes down to sacrificing yourself I won't have it. I'm keeping you and the baby no matter what. I'll go to the spirit world myself and bring back your soul."

Katara made a face, and Zuko laughed. "I'm just kidding darling. I know you'll find a way for all of us to be happy."

Katara laughed too. "The only thing to do know is contact Yue. I hope she'll come to you. She hasn't since she chose you to be the moon spirit," Zuko explianed.

Katara nodded. "I know but tonight I'll find a way to contact her."

Zuko kissed Katara's lips. "Please don't overexert yourself," he whispered.

"I promise," Katara whispered before capturing his lips in another kiss.

Katara walked through the garden. Zuko was with his uncle discussing the Nation, and Lady Yumi was keeping Toph and Suki company. Sokka was somewhere outside the garden, and had helped her get as far as possible without actually walking herself. Katara had no idea were Aang was. She could only hope that he didn't see what she was doing. She didn't want him to get his hopes up. Katara sat down on the ground uncomfortably. It took her a moment to get into position. She closed her eyes as if in a silent prayer. Her hands moved with a fluidity as she commanded the water around her. Suddenly she stopped. Everything seemed to stop. A bright light caused her to open her eyes. Yue stood before her. "Katara," she greeted.

Katara smiled and took her time trying to stand. "I've been trying to speak with you for months," she explained.

Yue nodded. "I told you that I couldn't come to you. That you had your own power. I see that you have used it for good, I'm here. I won't ask how you did it but I do want to know what is so important?"

Katara took a deep breath. "I think I may have a way for you and Aang to be together."

Yue looked taken aback. "What? H...how.. what?"

Katara took Yue's hand. "You said that I had a power of my own. And that made me think you have the moon spirit's power plus your own actual power. What if we combine them in you and find a way for you to be human but be the moon spirit as well. You could be the moon spirit the way Aang is the Avatar. We can make it were you are reborn and when your spirit dies it is like the Avatar's. Here let me explain. We can make you human, when you die your duty is to protect the moon until the next spirit dies and then can take over from you."

"There's a problem with that. There is no other spirit that would take this burden," Yue explained.

"Yes there is!" Katara exclaimed, "The spirit before you. It wasn't destroyed, it was reincarnated with you. Seperate your spirit from the moon spirit in you. The moon spirit can continue guarding the moon and when your human form dies you can relieve the moon spirit."

Yue thought about this. "You have put a lot of thought into this."

Katara nodded. "Let's give it a try," Yue agreed.

The two of them joined hands. For a long time nothing happened, but suddenly Yue began glowing. Katara opened her eyes and watched. Yue held onto Katara's hands as the glow brightened and then slowly died. Yue gave a soft sigh. Her robes turned blue and her hair turned from white to brown. Katara smiled at the sight. It had worked. Yue looked up into the sky. The moon was still there. She grabbed handfulls of her hair and began laughing. "Katara?" Sokka called.

Katara smiled at the sight of Sokka. "Sokka, here I am, come help me and Yue."

Sokka took Katara's arm and Yue's hand. "Do you know where Aang is?" Katara asked.

Sokka shook his head. "He went out. I'm sure he'll be back later," he explained.

Katara nodded. "Then let's go to the private chambers. I want to see Zuko."

Yue walked in first. Zuko's mouth dropped. "She did it," he said amazed.

Katara walked towards her husband. "This is wonderful," he told her.

Iroh bowed to the young woman. "Welcome Yue," he greeted, "Well this calls for a celebration. Let's have everything prepared for Aang when he comes back."

Yumi called for a servant. Azula stepped into the room. "You called, my Lady," she said sourly.

"Yes, we are in need of wine and lots of fruit. And have Aang come here as soon as he arrives back at the palace."

Azula bowed and left. Katara turned her attention back to Zuko. He smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered.

Katara sighed. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Aang wandered through the halls. His eyes gazing outside every window he passed. The moon was still shining brightly. He sighed knowing that his betrothed was watching him. She hadn't appeared to him in weeks. One of the royal guards called him. "Aang.''

Aang turned around to his caller. "Oh Zhao how are you?" he asked

Zhao turned towards his wife. "We're okay," he said taking Tylee's hand.

Aang nodded. Tylee smiled. "I came to see Katara. I wanted to know how the baby was doing."

"I believe that she's in the private chambers with Zuko. Come with me I'll show you the way."

Aang led them down the hallway. Azula stood outside the door with Mai. The two of them were dressed alike in dark robes with red aprons, and matching hats. They looked miserable, and glared at Tylee as she walked past. Tylee smiled and took her husband's hand leading the way. Aang entered after them. The room was full of food. "What is going on here?" Aang asked.

Katara and Zuko stood before him. "Aang there is nothing I could do to repay you for what you did for me and Zuko."

Aang blushed. "But we did want to get you something. Don't ask us how we did it because I'm not even sure," Zuko explained.

Yue stepped forward. Her eyes hopeful. Aang's jaw dropped. "Yue?" he asked.

She nodded. Aang stared. He picked her up and twirled her around the room. "Yue!" he cried. "My Yue!"

She laughed as Aang twirled her. Katara looked to Zuko. "Come with me," he said to her.

Katara followed after him as he led her from the room. The two of them went into the great hall. Zuko bended the fire around him and caused it to grow dim. He pulled Katara into his arms and led her into a dance. There was no music but it didn't matter, he had his own beat to dance to and Katara followed. "I really do love you," he told her.

Katara smiled. "I know you do, I love you too."

"What do you think we should name the child?" he asked.

"I thought about Hakoda for a boy and what was your mother's name?" Katara asked.

"Ursa," he said quietly.

Zuko gave Katara a little spin out and then back into his arms. "Ursa," she whispered.

"Perfect," Zuko whispered.

The two of them leaned in closer. "Yes," Katara whispered back.

The couple's lips met in a tender kiss.

(A/N) Hey there everyone. There will be a sequal to this. In that one is when I'll reveal the name of the child. Keep an eye out for Enchanted World. I'm going to try and have the first chapter posted soon.

Also in chapter 15 I put Lady Ursa instead of Lady Yumi but it's corrected now. Big thanks to Luiz4200 who noticed.

And a BIG BIG BIG Thank you to all those who reviewed. Be sure to do so again on this chapter and let me know if you guys really want the sequal. And remember to look out for my other stories. R. Mason


	18. Author Note

(A/N) Hey there everyone. There have been a few questions about if I said that I'd rewrite this. The answer is yes. I will leave this one up but I will also post up a totally redone story. Don't worry if you can't read it. It won't change that much except for a few scenes. Such as the kissing scene and the scene about Katara being whipped. It was a real pain to tone down that chapter. I actually had to write it the way I wanted and then ask a friend to cut stuff for me. Anyway just wanted to clear that up.

Another note is a couple of people have bombarded me with questions as to what Katara and Zuko's child will be named. I cannot reveal that information yet. Sorry. But the first chapter will be up soon. I will however give you all an idea of what the story is about.

Zuko's coronation is just around the corner. Katara has had years of training and mastering her water bending. Their child has come across the servants. The child has met Mai and Azula. One of them uses the child to further her own advancement in the world, while the other tries to find her way back into the graces of others. Aang and Yue must find a way to protect the child from the knowlege that Zuko and Katara's marriage is falling apart. Can they put it back together? And who is this other woman that Zuko has been spending time with? Meanwhile, Tylee and Zhao recieve the information that another member is joining the family. Sokka, Suki, and Toph also appear with information about their travels around the world.

I hope you are all excited about the new story. Remember read and review. And let me know what you think of this in a review. I really need to know in case I change it up a bit. Thanks... R. Mason


End file.
